Tamed
by HandsOnDisformedLambs
Summary: Collab: Sauli was an experiment in Finland which ended with a cruel result, but when he arrives in America and meets a man named Adam, he realized all people aren't so bad...LAMBSKI/SAULBERT
1. A Bit Of Different In My Life

Hello everyone! This is a Saulbert fiction I'm writing with my girl Bailey. We're drifting away from Adommy and focusing more on this pairing because A) It's real and B) It's the most adorable couple ever and we love Sauli so much! So there's my little cheesy speech about that...

About this fic: It's kind of confusing in a way and once you get further into the story you'll understand why...I'm just saying to bear with us during it. She's Adam, and I'm Sauli. I don't think there's much else to say...Oh, and I use Goolgle Translate for Sauli's Finnish. I know sometimes it's inaccurate, but there's not much else I can do, so I apologize for that. We hope you enjoy it!

Lambski love. *heart*

* * *

><p><em>A Bit of Different In My Life<em>

**Sauli's POV**

I wasn't always so…wild. And by wild, I mean untrusting, adventurous, and ambiguous. My hatred for people has increased ten-fold after a couple events I was forced to experience. I use to be this sweet little kitten everyone loved and was like the "village" love (it may sound cheesy, but I speak the truth). I was the glue that bound that place together. But apparently, America is a lot different from Finland. In a significant way too.

Finland was so amazing; it was like the heart of the world. You could go there and do anything you wanted. It was free and everything was passive, luring, just stunning. Sure, it was quite cold, and there are rude civilians everywhere in the world, but Finland was mostly filled with kind people. You weren't criticized for your differences, appearance, or level in the social classes. In addition, considering I was a gay man with a dirty secret (well, it wasn't really a secret since I flaunted it like my fucking college diploma—which I never received I mind you), you would expect me to be shunned. Tossed away in the trash like yesterday's garbage. However, I was not. They embraced me and my flaws. I was passed around like a bong. In a good way of course. People loved me and I loved them. Helsinki was a place of fabulous shopping, snow, and peace. I never wanted to leave because, let's be honest, doesn't it sound like the ultimate utopia? Yea, that's what I thought. But America…It's so much more…cruel. I never knew such a place existed. And perhaps I'm judging it before I got to know it, but from what I had to go through, I have nothing nice to say about this country.

Now, trying to explain further into my life, you should probably know that Niko was my best friend. We did everything together. Two peas in a pod ever since we met. He loved me for all I was worth and I returned the feelings generously. It's not as if I had any _greater _feelings for him. He was straight and he knew I was gay, but that didn't falter anything, which was stunning. I mean, he enjoyed that. Niko even tried hooking me up a few times even though it didn't work…

Niko enjoyed traveling, and I relished being with him so I would join Niko on all his travels. Normally, it was around Finland itself, but he had larger plans mapped out. Naturally, I should have feared the publicity of my "problem", but I didn't care. Niko was by my side, so why the hell should I care what people think of me? I knew he would beat anyone up that made fun of me or stared too long. He was like my bodyguard.

It's not my fault I was used as chemical experiments that caused these informalities I know possess. I couldn't say I was born this way (and before you ask, I don't know Lady GaGa all that well, so please, don't ask) because I wasn't. I was just a normal boy whose parents ever so kindly sold me to a scientist when I was ten who in turn used me for experiment after experiment. Needles were dug into my skin, medicines shoved down my throat, and I was kept in a cage like an animal. For five long years. Let's just say it wasn't the best thing that ever happened to me. And I know a lot of that shit messed me up. Finally, I managed to escape when one of his experiments went terribly wrong and I gained a couple…abnormal features that allowed me to pass through his state-of-the-art security. It wasn't hard at all, actually. But leaving that place doesn't mean those memories rushed out of my head like a river; they still linger. Sometimes, I even have nightmares about them, but I try my best to suppress them. I never want to gain that kind of life again. It was too much to bear…

Anyway, back to Niko and our travels (I'm easily distracted). He wanted so badly to peruse his dream of becoming an actor in Hollywood, so we were traveling to America. Simple, right? I was going to live with him once he gained auditions and movie roles. Unfortunately, neither of us knew what kind of people were on the ship we were cruising on. They weren't pleasant to say the least and after what happened, I wished I never gone with him. Or we had at least taken a plane. I forgot to put on my hat one day and BAM. I was hoisted off the ship by two police officers and Niko was taken god only knows…I miss him. I haven't seen him in over a month and it's killing me. He used to tell me everything would get better and when he got famous, he would buy me everything I ever wanted. Nevertheless, he didn't know what I wanted was to go back to Helsinki…I loved it there. Previously said, it was a beautiful place with amazing scenery. Everything was turned upside down in America…

...

"Saan väsynyt käynnissä kaikkien näiden helvetin ihmiset…" I mumbled, climbing up and tree (I can climb with ease, I'm very agile) and staying still in the bundles of leaves and branches as the men under the tree began to talk in English. I had no idea what they were saying. I only knew Finnish. I couldn't understand or speak English at all. Niko could and he was supposed to teach me but that didn't work out completely, did it?

The three men sighed and began running from where they came and I took in a deep breath, panting and shaking a little. I was running for a long time and my tongue hung out of my mouth as I took in the crisp, fresh air into my lungs, filling them. I glanced up at the sky and it was a deathly gray, the clouds angry. I whimpered, curling into a ball, my tail wrapping tightly around myself in attempts to make me warm. It was futile. I only had on a pair of tight black skinny jeans. The Americans took the rest off to observe what I truly was.

I felt the droplets of water fall from the sky and I shivered, my ear twitching and I sighed, biting my bottom lip as it began pouring, soaking me. The leaves didn't make much of a shelter and I curled into a tighter ball, my memory flashing to the days when I was in Finland for ten years after my escape…A day before I began running for a month since Niko asked me to come to Hollywood with him. It didn't help. It didn't make the rain stop. It didn't make me stop shaking. It didn't take away the bitterness. It didn't help anything.

However, I was able to sleep for a little while until I heard thunder. Fucking thunder. It was my greatest fear. All loud noises scare the shit outta me. In the lab with that douchebag scientist, I always heard noises, and now it just sent me back there. I couldn't take it. Along with the rain, I was miserable. I sneezed, licking my lips and burying my head into my arm, wanting some form of comfort.

Whimpering, I curled into a tighter ball, gnawing on my bottom lip and visibly trembling. "Se paranet...Se paranet...Se paranet..." I mumbled over and over again. It didn't soothe anything, but hearing a voice calmed my nerves just a tad.

I rocked back and forth for fuck only knows how long until the sun rose and it stopped raining. I lifted my head and uncurled from my ball, wanting the sun to dry me from my water-ridden attire. I hissed, stretching and not paying attention to the slippery branch and falling out of the tree. I sneered, falling hard on my ass and scratching at the tree, but getting no satisfaction from it.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

I heard something mumbled in the near distance and I immediately stood up, my tail puffing out in defense and ears pressing flat against my head. I was one fierce ass tiger. I even had fangs. Don't fuck with me because I was done dealing with shit. I was going to draw blood right now. But what emerged from the bushes wasn't something I expected at all. A gorgeous man, probably in his late twenties stumbled through the lush forestry and stared at me. My brilliant eyes raked his body and I noticed he was wearing tight charcoal pants with a pair of red leather boots over those. His torso was covered in a fitting gray tee and a couple necklaces graced over his chest. But what really got me was his gorgeous face. It was almost unreal. Mysterious blue eyes smudged with eyeliner and black hair sticking out in all directions. The stranger's lips were plump and kissable. But I shook my head from these thoughts. He was probably just a bastard.

His eyes widened and he looked me up and down, his face written in awe. I didn't know what he was thinking and personally, I wasn't sure if I should be scared or be prepared to kick his ass if I need to. I growled, backing against the tree, baring my fangs at him.

"Ssh, it's okay…Are you lost or something?" he asked with a small smile. I didn't know what he said but he seemed so…genuine. But I didn't know if he was a bad man or what, so I couldn't risk it. As much as his beauty intrigued me, I couldn't risk anything.

"Jätä minut rauhaan," I hissed, but the look that crossed his face made me think he probably didn't know Finnish, just as I didn't know English. He approached me in the endeavor to get me closer, but I pressed myself closer to the tree. He smiled, reaching his hand out. I noted it he had black nail polish on his fingernails.

"Adam," he simply said and with his hand that wasn't outstretched, he pointed to himself. "Adam," he repeated. His voice trailed into my ears, making them twitch with pleasure. I rolled my eyes at my body's reaction and a hiss erupted in my chest.

My blue eyes stared at him intently and I leaned forward to his outstretched hand with a smirk and an impish expression. I opened my mouth and bit his wrist. Hard. And with my fangs, it was probably going to leave a mark. I could taste some of his blood, but I wasn't a vampire, so it didn't satisfy me. Even though I loved raw meat. Cow meat. Not human meat.

He yelped, pulling his hand back and glaring at me, but it only lasted for a couple second before he sighed, pointing to himself again. "Adam." Fuck, he just won't stop.

My eyes widened and I stared at him. Why the hell didn't he go away? Normally, people that see a man with tiger ears and tail, fangs and he's half-naked, they would run away. Not to mention the further oddness of him biting you and being rude. This guy is still staying? What's up with him?

With another amazing smile, he approached me all the way pointing to himself again. "Adam." I assumed that was his name. It sounded simply amazing and I was enticed by this man.

I looked at the ground then glanced back up at him. "Adumb." He grinned and nodded, reaching down and taking my hand within his, looking back at me. I didn't like the physical contact so I ripped my hand from his grasp and jumped away, sitting on the ground much like a cat would do. People touching me wasn't my forte, so please, don't be offended. He glanced down, raising a thick black eyebrow, following where I was and stood above me. He was quite tall compared to me and it made me feel miniscule, but I had a feeling he wouldn't use it against me.

"Adumb…" I murmured, scratching at his pants and leaning in, nibbling on the fabric. They were tighter than mine were and I felt his leg. He giggled, squatting down in front of me and I titled my head to the side, my ear twitching. Both my ears were completely orange with black stripes and the same goes for my tail. My blond hair contrasted nicely with it, I thought, but I wouldn't know.

"Adumb." I whispered and his smile grew. I leaned in, nipping at his shirt and tugging on it and gnawing. I felt my spit, seep into his shirt, but he didn't care. I felt his fingertips brush against my arm, and I shuddered, practically eating his shirt. It tasted good.

He laughed, "Don't eat it, love," he said, pulling it from my teeth and I saw I made a hole in it. He smiled tenderly at me, standing up and walking away from me. I frowned, staying in my spot until he turned around and made a noise. It was kind of like a tsk, tsk, tsk noise, but I felt attracted to it. I jumped up and pranced after him. He smiled and continued walking. I felt my heart hammer and I reached him, clinging onto his shirt and biting on his arm as we walked. He didn't seem to mind.

Adumb seemed different.


	2. New

There seems to be a bit of confusion! We're not stopping ANY of our Adommy stories, we're just drifting into this couple as well. We will be finish all our prior stories. No worries :)

* * *

><p><em>New<em>

**Adam's P.O.V.**

We walked slowly through the forest as the creature nibbled on my arm. I didn't really mind at all. So I would look down at him and smile every now and then, sometimes I would laugh. He was actually quite cute for a human with tiger ears and a tiger tail. And yes, I'm gay. Shut up.

But this, this creature (I don't know what else to call him!) was amazing and just plain fascinating to me. I loved the way he would nibble on my arm or my sleeve or my fingers. He didn't have the sharpest teeth, but sometimes I would flinch from the pressure he was putting on my skin. But I made sure he didn't notice. I didn't want to make anything uncomfortable…

We walked further, and my foot stepped on a twig, making a loud snap under my foot. The male's head beside me snapped up and he looked nervous and a little scared. "It's okay," I said slowly, trying to use some hand movements but ending up looking like a retard. I didn't think he spoke English. "I won't hurt you." His face relaxed and I smiled, pulling him along as his mouth met my arm again.

As we walked more, I could feel us coming to the edge of the woods. I could see the exit through the dark brown trees only about 20 feet away.

When we finally reached the end of the woods, I stepped out into the light and looked at the house that stood in front of me. Nothing too fancy. A two-story house for me. Just me, though. It got lonely sometimes, but I always ended up fine. But maybe I would be able to have a new housemate soon, that is, if my new friend agreed to it…

Anyways, my house was a light shade of blue, with white, thick, columns on the back porch. Like I said, nothing too fancy. Except for the fact that it was big. Very big.

The small man's mouth removed from my arm as he stared up at the building in front of us, wide eyed, obviously amazed by it. I chuckled, practically having to DRAG him through the wide backyard to the door. I had left it unlocked, because I knew I would be back soon.

As we entered, the man still was wide eyed, staring at the leather couches and forty-inch flat screen TV. I wanted to know his name so badly, but I was afraid he would not understand my English.

A few minutes later, I decided to show him around the house. I started at the living room, pointing and saying, "Living Room." He tilted his head, looking confused. I repeated myself and sighed. This was going to be hard.

It took about thirty minutes of him nibbling on my shirt and me trying to teach him English before we got to the last room. My room.

"This is my room," I said, smiling at him. His eyes widened and he smiled, letting go of my shirt and running over to big king sized bed and plopping down on it. I laughed, walking over to him and smiling. He looked tired. Maybe he was trying to sleep. I sighed again, watching his eyes close slowly. His curled up figure breathed evenly. I kissed the top of his head before walking back over to the door. "Sleep well," I whispered.

I flipped off the light and left the room.


	3. If You Turn Around And Run Away

_If You Turn Around And Run Away_

**Sauli POV**

So, this Adam guy was weird…Like, not like everyone in America. So what I had only been here for a little over a month? I could judge from what I had seen. Perhaps I was just seeing the bad side of this country and not the side that Adam has showed me (then again, I just got to know him and he may rape me—even though I have a VERY good instinct with people that I obtained with these features…I can judge people very well very soon). Maybe I was just stereotyping, I'm not sure, but what I do know is that he was cute, sweet, and extremely open to me—which was odd considering I wasn't exactly _normal_, ya know? Adam didn't seem to mind one bit though, in fact, he seemed fascinated by it all, even if it did make me a bit uncomfortable. I'm not a people person if you haven't already gathered, so I didn't like attention, even though it did seem like the brunet was trying to hide the interest burning in his eyes. He may be a bad guy, but he sure was weird himself…

However, he was allowing me into his house and into his room. We had already toured the entire house (which was so fucking big—I was wondering if he was rich or something) and now the last room was his bedroom I guess. It looked so nice: a king-sized bed with ocean blue comforter and green pillows. So comfortable…I also loved the way it smelled…Like some kind of cologne…his cologne and it was incredibly sexy. I could sniff him all day and with my acute senses, it drove me even more insane. I wanted to soak in it…Don't judge, I was in a difficult state right now.

I pranced up to his bed and clawed at it (I was curious—sue me for wanting to touch it and shit), jumping on it and licking at the pillow. I wasn't trying to be gross or anything, but I wanted to know if it was safe, ya know? Of course I slept on beds before, but I'd been sleeping in trees for the past month so it was a bit weird. Plus, with my cat-like instincts, I have to do things in a different sense. I curled up on the bed, knowing it was safe and yawned, and my tongue falling from my mouth and licking my lips.

My heavy eyes glanced at Adam one last time before they shut and I drifted into an empty sleep. It was fine—I didn't like dreams because normally they were just terrible nightmares. It was the first time in a long time that I didn't have any night terrors but instead, actually slept. In the middle of the night I would wake up with sweat trickling down my face from the awful things I conjure up. I hated it so much. However, this sleep was fantastic. And I would have slept more if I wasn't interrupted. Not in a bad way though, but I was purring…LOUDLY. And my tail was swishing slightly, so something good much have been happening.

I opened my eyes; I glanced up to see Adam with a curious expression and I finally felt his hand scratching in between my ears, and I gasped, sitting straight up and hissing at him. It's not like I was mad, just surprised, and when I'm startled, a lot of things can happen. He gulped, jumping straight up with his hands up in defense. I growled, hopping up from the bed and biting his hand and he grunted, glaring lightly at me. I pulled back, hissing at him again, my ears laid flat against my head and my fangs bore…all until I realized what I did.

I panted, my eyes widening slightly and I whimpered. Shit, I overreacted and I didn't mean too! Now I felt bad… "Paska, olen pahoillani ..." I whispered as he grabbed his hand and I saw some red liquid seep through his fingers and I felt terrible. I injured him and he didn't do anything wrong. Sure, I hated a lot of people and I didn't trust them, but I certainly got different vibes from people. In addition, the vibe I got from Adam was incredible. So, obviously, I didn't want to hurt him because he hadn't wronged me in anyway and I had a feeling he wouldn't.

"Oww…" he moaned, gazing down at his hand and I quickly got off the bed, grabbing his injured hand and looking at it with a frown. It didn't look too bad (from what I could have done), but it was still uncalled for and I was feeling the guilt build up inside me.

He tensed under me and I shook my head, leaning down and licking at the blood so it would go away. I know I mentioned before I didn't like human blood all that much, but it was kind of an instinct, you know. Like if someone I cared about got hurt, I'd want to take care of them. I wouldn't say I cared IMMENSELY for Adam, but there was something there. I liked him. He was nice and I had nothing against him. I heard him giggle and I glanced up with a small smile, leaning up and placing my lips against his for a couple seconds before pulling back with a large smile. They were soft and he tasted fantastic…

"Olen pahoillani ..." I said again and saw his eyes widened. They were glazed over with shock and another emotion I couldn't quite sort out. Normally, as an apology, I would kiss the one I harmed. It was a gesture of forgiveness and kindness. Meaning I kissed Niko thousands of times, but he didn't mind. But something told me that's not how you say you're sorry in America…

"Fuck, this is weird…" he said, looking at me with wide, confused eyes. I tilted my head to the side, not understanding shit he said. However, I assumed it wasn't good. Whatever, I wasn't going to dwell on it. I wonder who he thinks I am (or what I am for that matter). Maybe I should try to tell him my name or something…But how? He doesn't understand Finnish and I don't understand English. This is a lot harder then I first thought…

"Adumb. Sauli," I said, gripping onto his cut hand. He took in a sharp breath and looked at me intently. "Sauli," I repeated, smiling. It was weird, smiling this much in such a short duration of time. I hadn't smiled in so long because there was nothing to be happy about, but now, just after meeting this stranger, I felt safe and accepted. He had quite an impact and I found that to be gracious within itself.

"Sauli?" he questioned and I nodded, my tail swishing from side to side and I felt my throat vibrate with purrs. Yea, I didn't like the purring too much because it gave away that I was so fucking happy and I didn't like people to see me like that. It was a form of weakness I always thought, I'm not sure. However, my purring was loud today and from the looks of it, Adam seemed to enjoy that little aspect about me. His eyes lit up and I could tell he liked it a lot.

"Purring…" He said and I smiled, nodding. I was going to try to understand English. It would be a lot easier if at least one of use understood the other's language. And I knew I was acting like I was going to stay here for a long time, but in reality, I wanted to stay here. There was nothing bad about Adam or his household. I could be here forever and I would be happy…

"Kehrääminen," I repeated and he smiled, scratching between my ears and I purred even louder. Holy shit; did I ever mention how good that felt? No one ever did this to me, but holy FUCK, it felt heavenly. "Adumb," I murmured. He chuckled, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Sauli," he said in his honey voice, my tail swished, and my purring didn't cease.

"Koskinen," I said, looking into his hypnotizing blue eyes and he titled his head to the side. Damn, he was cute. "Sauli Eerik Koskinen!" I chimed and he grinned, nodding. Oh my god, we were actually getting to know each other. I love this.

"Your name is Sauli Eerik Koskinen…" He said and I nodded, understanding what he meant. "Adam Mitchel Lambert."

"Adumb Mitchel Lamburt…" I cooed and he nodded a tender smile touching his lips. My hand gripped tighter onto his and he held it back, his crystal eyes glancing out the window and seeing it was getting dark. The gray clouds were gathering and I could only assume it was late…

"Hmm…" He glanced back at me and pointed to the bed. I glanced up at his eyes and observed he had a thick amount of eyeliner on...How odd. "You sleep here." He made some weird ass hand motions, and I could only assume he told me I was sleeping here. Yea, I was smart like that.

"Adumb…Sleep?" I asked, using my best English vocabulary so far and he shook his head, gazing at the window as rain began to drip. I whimpered, gripping onto his hand and tugging him onto the bed. "Adumb sleep Sauli," I cooed, hating to refer to myself in third person, but I did not know how to say shit! This was a lot more difficult than I thought.

His eyes widened and he jumped lightly when there was a crack of thunder. I whimpered, gripping onto his arm and curling up next to him on the bed, wrapping my tail tightly around his leg. I was not going to let him go, nor was I going to sleep during a thunderstorm by myself again. I refuse to. "Adumb sleep Sauli," I whined, looking up at him. He had a huge blush across his face and he nodded. I smiled, licking his cheek and nibbling on his shirt, shaking when there was a crack of thunder. "Minua pelottaa ..." I shook. Suddenly, I felt Adam wrap both his arms around me in a hug. My eyes widened, and I assumed it was my turn to blush. He had such strong arms, but so did I. I bit onto his shirt, nibbling on it and burying my head into his chest, not wanting him to let go.

"It'll be okay, Sauli," he cooed and all I understood was Sauli, but it sounded comforting anyway. My ear was pressed against his chest and I felt so connected to him, it was almost unrealistic. He was so nice…I could get use to Adam…


	4. Falling

**Adam's POV**

I was woken up suddenly when I felt someone's body shake next to mine. He was shaking so hard and nibbling on my shirt. Damn. He really likes the taste of my clothes, doesn't he? This shirt is going to be so ruined in the morning. I frowned at the thought of having to throw one of my favorite shirts away. But my thoughts on the now worn out piece of crap were shaken off when I heard a small yelp from next to me.

I looked down at Sauli, looking so small and innocent. His hair was now a total mess, and I swear he just kept fucking shaking. What was wrong with him?

I sat up abruptly and looked down at him. It was just then that I saw the salty clear liquid run down his face. Is he...Crying? Aw, this poor thing. I frowned again, pulling him up into a sitting position and holding him close to me. "Shhhhh..." I whispered into his ear. A loud boom of thunder suddenly echoed through the house and he jumped out of my arms, looking around. He then started to cry harder. Ah, so the thunder bothers him? That must be it. Animals hate storms, right? Well... he's not full animal so I shouldn't be saying that. But he is PART animal, right? I have no fucking clue. God dammit.

I crawled over to him, pushing him down so he was lying down. I lay down next to him and wrapped my arms securely around his tiny figure. He seemed to calm a tiny bid more, taking heavy, slow breaths. I smiled, looking back down at him. He didn't look like he could fall back asleep, and to be honest, I really couldn't either. Too much commotion would be going on through the whole night for me to have the time to sleep.

So I took a quick, deep breath that sounded somewhat like a sigh and stood. Sauli immediately shot up, giving me a look of worry. "Don't worry," I said, "I'll be right back." I started to walk towards where the light switch was on the wall. All I could hear was his whimpers and little tiny movements. When I reached the spot I needed to be at, I quickly flicked the switch and bright lights lit up the room. I squinted a little from the sudden light, but eventually my eyes got used to it.

Slowly walking back over to where the smaller male was, I kept looking out the window, hoping it would stop soon. I hated seeing this man in pain. I guess I was starting to feel something for him... NO. Stop it, Adam, that's not possible. To fall for someone in one day? SO not possible.

When I got back to the bed, I grabbed Sauli's arm and pulled him up. He shivered, probably cold from air conditioning. I noticed the tears on his face had dried by now, and I was happy about that. I hate my baby being sad...

OKAY WAIT. My baby? Where did that come from, Adam? What the hell?

Maybe it is possible to fall for someone in one day...


	5. An Impossible World

_An Impossible World_

**Sauli's POV**

I hated thunder so much. My fear of it was fueled by everything I've been through, so I suppose holding a grudge would be accepted right now. It made me act like some scared kitten, but I couldn't get over my fear. It would just stick with me for as long as I live, and I knew it would. Fuck me and my insecurity. I wanted to be tough and never act like I was weaker than anyone else was; but as soon as I heard the first crack of its anger, I shook, clinging onto Adam's shirt as he slept and nibbling on it, wanting nothing more than for the storm to go away and leave me the fuck alone! It made me more calm, knowing Adam was right here (even if we did just meet; having someone near made my anxiety simmer just a tad). In fact, I kind of wanted Adam to wake up so he could say some kind of comforting words like he did when we were in the forest. At that point, even though I was cruel towards him in some way, his foreign words soothed me. It was odd, considering I hated all Americans at this point for what they put me through, but like I said, Adam was different.

When he finally woke up and mumbled something comforting, I shook less, but as soon as he sat up and walked away, I began whining like a dog and watching him through the darkness. That didn't startle me because I could easily see through the black fog. The only source of light was the lightening that pierced the sky and the thunder that roared after it. Obviously, Adam couldn't rely on the flash of light outside, that's why he turned on the light and came back over, wrapping his arms around me and petting my head, saying softly "not to worry", which I think means "Älä huolestu". Somehow, I was able to interpret his words in my head and convert them using simple knowledge. Being part cat, I'm a very fast learner...along with the fact I was extraordinarily smart and could strategize many things. It would help me become bilingual faster.

Neither of us got much sleep that night, and Adam hummed lightly while I shut my eyes, willing this storm to flee back to where it came, but it only got worst and each rip of thunder, I would jump a little while Adam's arms tightened. He would coo and repeat "it's alright" over and over again into my ear; mumbling terms I couldn't understand, but made my heartbeat lessen anyway. It was quite fascinating that his nature was coated in protectiveness. He merely knew my name…yet, he was here, trying to calm me down—even sacrificing his sleep for me. I knew he was Adam Lambert, but neither of us knew what the other was… I could be a cold-blooded killer (teehee), and he could be some crazy person that has severed cat limbs in his basement. However, as mentioned earlier, I have fantastic judge of people, so I know he's a good person, but me...I could be anyone…

By morning, Adam had fallen asleep again, his light snores filling the air, but I didn't want to wake him. After all he had done for me, the last thing I wanted to do was deprive him of necessary sleep. Quietly, I slipped out of his arms and crept downstairs, opening up his fridge and searching through it. My stomach was being rather nasty, growling at me like some bitch. I sighed, rummaging through until I found some…I think…Sausage? I wasn't sure considering I couldn't read anything. However, I was a very docile person, and I could easily pace my way through his fridge and find something suitable.

I tore the plastic with my teeth, sniffing it and smiling, drool hanging from my mouth. It penetrated my senses and I immediately found out what it was. Oh my god! It is meat. Thank god. I opened my mouth, devouring it all straight from the container licking at it, lapping everything up. It was so good. I was sure I was making a mess of myself, and I didn't look attractive in the least, but that didn't matter because I was hungry, and I needed to eat before I began nomming on Adam.

"Sauli?"

I froze, turning around and seeing Adam with a bedhead (which wasn't much different from the 'do he had yesterday) and he was rubbing his eyes from the tiredness. He was dressed in the attire he was wearing yesterday, I assume because he didn't change (from finding a mutant person and all, when did changing come to mind?). He was so cute…I found his appearance desirable, and his personality related to his looks. However, I don't believe in love at first sight.

"Are you eating?" he asked, smiling a little, but still looking exhausted and I felt guilt build up because I caused his lack of sleep. Though, I didn't relish on it too long because I wanted to attempt to have a normal conversation with him in one language, and one language alone.

I nodded, assuming everything he was saying, licking my lips and he smiled, grabbing a dishrag and coming up to me, wiping off some food that was on my cheeks. I rolled me eyes. "Adumb." I whined, looking at him with curious eyes and he just stared with intentness.

"Yes?" he responded, a light smile on his face and I blushed lightly, giving him the empty container and jumping on his counter, my tail hanging off the edge as I watched him fixedly; all of his movement interested me. I saw him toss the container in the trash as he walked over to a cabinet. He surveyed me as he reached into the cabinet pulling out a bowl and something white from the fridge. It was held in a paper container and I couldn't read what it was, nor did I ever see anything like it before. He talked to me as he went pointing to things that I connected with in my head, figuring out what they were and storing them in my growing "English dictionary". "Bowl. Milk. Adumb."

He poured what he called milk into a bowl and placed it on the counter next to me. I gazed at him, but my attention drew back to the liquid. What the fuck was milk? I bent down, sniffing it and sticking my tongue in it, lapping at it and suddenly falling in love. How the HELL did I not know about this before? It tasted like pure honey dripping down my throat. I could already feel the purrs erupt from me as I greedily lapped it up, licking the bowl clean. It was like something I had never tried before. "Adumb's, milk," I purred, jumping from the counter and handing him the empty bowl. He chuckled.

"Was it good?" he asked and I nodded, purring loudly and my tail swishing back and forth, a clear sign of contentment.

"Good," I said and he laughed, scratching behind my ear and my purrs became even more evident as I leaned into his touch with a light smile. Fuck, he was like a god. I could worship this man. Everything he did was so graceful and full of courtesy and sincerity. He was nothing like anyone I had ever encountered and it made me extremely happy to have someone like him in my life. Making good first impressions was a tough thing, but he did it so amazingly. He began humming then suddenly stopped, groaning. I opened my eyes, looking at him and my purring ceased.

"SHIT. I have rehearsals today…" he spoke, looking at me before swiftly turning around and walking quickly upstairs, but I met his pace, following him. "Sauli, I need to go after I get ready. I don't know what I'm going to do with you…," he said, going into his bathroom and applying some kind of black stick to his eyes (and I assumed it was his eyeliner, I just knew of the product, not what it looked like). He was staring into the mirror as he rushed. I whined, taking it from him when he pulled it away from his lids, and he smiled, taking it from me. I purred in curiosity, staring at it. "Do you want some?" he asked, referring to the stick and I nodded, staying perfectly still as he brushed it against my eyes and I looked in the mirror with a smile. "Eyeliner." He inquired, applying more make-up that I knew of to his face, which made him look even more gorgeous. I wanted him to give me a makeover.

"Good eyeliner, Adumb," I said, watching him attentively as he quickly changed pants and shirts. It wasn't weird or awkward watching him change because I was mostly paying attention to his clothes that he tossed onto his bed. Adam was now in a tight black tee with a leather jacket over that. He wore sparkly black pants with red boots over those and he looked fantastic. He frowned, looking at me and handing me one of his shirts. It was gray and said…I dunno what it said, but whatever. I quickly put it on and a black baseball cap over my ears. Adam finished his hair, pretty much leaving it bedhead before putting his attention on me.

"I can't leave you here…So, you'll just go to rehearsal with me," he said, smiling and wrapping his arm tightly around my waist as we made our way downstairs and through his door (which he locked) and towards his black…I'm not sure what kind of car it was, but it was hot! It was sleek and looked like it raced.

"Adumb," I purred, clinging onto his jacket and nibbling on it. He shook his head, peeling me from him and gently putting me into the car. I looked around frantically, touching everything I could find as he made his way into the driver's seat.

"You can't ruin this jacket, Sauli," he said and I rolled my eyes, gasping when he placed something on my lap. I think it was an iPod. Niko had one of these and we listened to music together on it. "Here, put these in," he commanded and I put the headphones as conveniently in my ears as possibly (after removing the cap) and Adam pressed play. Suddenly, a lady was on the screen teaching me English and damn, it was such an easy language! When Adam turned on the car, I already knew fifty new words! Probably because I was such a fast learner, but also because I just needed to connect the objects with the English words from what I already knew in Finnish. It was a lot easier than people made it out to be. As we drove, I stared intently at the lady as she taught me shit and by the time we arrived at where we were going, I knew half the dictionary of phrases and words. It was such a remarkable language. Finnish was harsh, but English was smooth and flew right off the tongue.

I grinned, gripping onto the iPod and looking at Adam. I wanted to test my new abilities. "How are you, Adumb?" I asked and he smiled brightly.

"I'm fine, Sauli. And yourself?" he asked, unbuckling his seatbelt and looking back at me.

"I'm exceptional!" I chirped and he smiled, laughing. "I learn new words, on Adumb's iPod," I said, jumping out of the car (after putting on my cap) and clinging back onto Adam. I hugged his arm closer to me. "I like you, Adumb," I remarked and he laughed somewhat nervously, placing his arm around my waist, shaking his head.

"That thing may have taught you words, but it probably didn't teach you the meaning, love," he said and I nodded, biting down on his arm and he sighed walking into the building and tightening his hold around me.

I wondered where we were going…

* * *

><p><strong>*Reviews Are Love* :)<strong>


	6. Me And My Jealousy

**Adam's POV**

We entered through the double doors of the building, and I could hear laughing and some drums being hit, some chords being plucked, and some keys being played. I loved the band, and I haven't seen them in a while. So it will be nice to introduce them to Sauli, and I hope they like him. Like, what if they think he is some kind of crazy alien that took human form and is only on earth to kill me? Or what if they start calling him a freak and ugly and stuff? No, the band wouldn't do that. Right? They accept all my boyfriends. Not that Sauli is my boyfriend, I'm just saying.

Suddenly, I felt sharp pain in my arm. I winced, ripping my arm away from Sauli and looking at him. He frowned, walking over to me slowly. Did he just bite me?

"I sorry, Adumb." He said, grabbing my arm and pushing up my sleeve. He looked at it, and then licked up the blood on my arm. I laughed at his crazy gesture and smiled at him.

"It's okay, Sauli, let's go." With that, we kept walking until we got to the performance room. I waved at the band and they smiled, waving back and then giving me a curious look. They must be looking at Sauli.

When I got over to where the rest of the band stood, I introduced them to Sauli. "Guys, this is my new friend Sauli. He is… different." At that moment, I saw Sauli's head shoot up, and he gave me a look of disgust. I glanced at him and smiled lightly, trying to calm him. "But I expect you guys to treat him like you would treat each other." I then thought of all the crazy pranks the band has pulled on each other, and rethought that thought. "Actually, just treat him nicely please." Tommy laughed, catching my thought.

"Don't worry Adam; we'll treat him just fine." Tommy walked over to Sauli, grabbing his hand and shaking it lightly. "I'm Tommy. The bass player for Adam." Tommy smiled, and then winked. Winked? What the fuck was that for? Is he flirting with Sauli? I felt range boil up inside of me. No one, ESPECIALLY one of my best friends, flirts with my man! I mean, wait… Adam, Sauli is not your man. Just calm down. I'm sure it was just a friendly gesture.

About five minutes later, I had already introduced Sauli to the rest of the band and given him my iPod with the English lesson on it. He was watching it happily, saying random words aloud. So since he was all settled, it was time for rehearsal. We started with 'Whole Lotta Love', and as soon as I started singing, I saw Sauli's head shoot up like someone had just told him there was a meat stand in front of him. His eyes went wide and his mouth fell agape. Well, he must not know too much about music, I guess. I don't really know, but it doesn't really matter.

About 30 minutes later, we had moved through a lot of the songs and we were now on 'Fever'. I don't usually kiss Tommy during rehearsals, and I'm not going to today. But I usually do just a little flirting at the beginning of the song. But when I was singing the song, Tommy's attention wasn't on me. He kept taking glances at the small blonde boy sitting in the corner. Sauli would wave at him every now and then, and Tommy would smile. WHAT THE ASS FUCK? Really? This just isn't fair.

Throughout the whole song I was trying hard to get Tommy's attention off Sauli, but it just wouldn't work. Little bastard. But by the end of the song, I told the band that I was going to end rehearsals early because I didn't feel well. The band looked at me skeptically, but let it slide anyways.

As everyone was packing up, I saw Tommy talking to Sauli. No. Why is Tommy such a flirt? I mean, really. I'm starting to wish he had never come out.

So, being the jealous man that I am, I pranced over to Sauli and Tommy, and it turned out that I walked over at the perfect time. As soon as I walked over, I heard Tommy say, "So maybe we can go get some dinner or something sometime?" I gasped and they both looked over at me. Sauli was about to respond to Tommy when I cut him off.

"He can't. He is… um… he doesn't live around here…" Wow, great lie, Adam.

"Oh, well that's too bad. But call me." Tommy said with a smile, handing Sauli a piece of paper. Sauli blushed, accepting it. "See you guys."

Damn pretty boys. They mess everything up.


	7. Olet Kuin Mitään Ennen

**Sauli's POV**

I must admit, when Adam told me where we were going, I wasn't entirely sure if I would like it. To be honest, I liked being entertained and I don't like being bored because I have to find some way to keep myself occupied. But I had never heard anyone _sing _like that before. I had heard many songs in my time and different singers portray their voice the way they wanted, but Adam…He…I was at a loss of words. I mean, I didn't even know Adam sung, but when he sang, the entire world seemed to stop and the spotlight was on him, and only him. His vocals were impeachable, and honestly, there wasn't anything I would change about the way he sang. His high notes, low notes, and he loved to scream I soon gathered, and I thought that only made him so much more unique. I wouldn't complain a bit about what he did with his smooth, elegant, and honey-like voice. It was perfect, and it made me like him even more then I already did. I loved talent in people and their self-motivation. Adam seemed to contain all of the aspects that I loved so much. In addition, he was so different…

Sure, he showed me his kindness, house, and allowed me to stay with him in just a short days' time, and I would never take it for granted. How many people would do that? I wasn't entirely sure. I've learned that people are just selfish and uncaring. Most of them I can immediately judge from a first look. However, as soon as I saw Adam in his amazing attire, good looks, and kind eyes, I knew he was different. And I wasn't just saying this because he was gorgeous and I had a thing for gorgeous boys; his personality mattered too.

And I didn't feel the same way about Tommy; when he approached me, I didn't feel anything. There was no spark, no immediate connection, nothing. I mean, I'll admit he had amazing looks and I found him rather attractive, but I didn't _like _people in general. They were bastards, and in my time here in America, I've learned to hate pretty much everyone. Lucky for Adam that I took a liking to him. And Tommy just confused me. He would flirt with me, be all nice, and I tried using my English words with him, because by now, I pretty much knew the language. However, it didn't seem to satisfy him. He wanted so much more then what I could offer, and it made me kind of uncomfortable. Sure, I would act nice and be all-enjoyable with him, but only because Adam seemed to like him so much when he introduced me. Even though I could tell he was on edge about something.

"Hello, Tommy…I Sauli," I said, eyeing him and he smiled, watching me with palpability. I knew that when Adam brought me in here, he said I was _different. _I suppose he just said that in case one of them saw my ears or tail, but we covered those up pretty well. It was odd because in Finland, I didn't have to cover any of it up. It was all just out in the open and nobody seemed to care. As I said, Finland was so much different then here… I didn't like Adam calling me different, but I just had to go with him and the flow. Whatever happens, happens. I knew he meant no harm with his words.

After a couple more minutes of conversing, Tommy asked me out to dinner all chillingly. I knew what that meant. Date and shit like that. He handed me a piece of paper with his phone number and I acted polite, smiling and nodded, about to respond when Adam put his arm around my waist and said I didn't live around here with a somewhat aggressive tone. Tommy looked at him oddly, but then looked back at me. It was out of the ordinary, considering I was now living with Adam. Did…Did he not want me to live here with him? Had I made some terrible mistake in thinking that he wanted me to live with him? Ugh, fuck people. I'm so over them…

When Tommy left, Adam ended up rolling his eyes and walking me out of the building. He seemed annoyed and I frowned. What was up with him? Did I do something wrong? I don't remember doing anything that could possibly tick him off.

"Adumb…Do you…not want me living with you?" I asked, looking up at him and he smiled, shaking his head.

"Listen Sauli, I know we just met and stuff and this isn't the most normal relationship between two people, but I'm a good judge of a people, and I consider myself a nice person, I guess…I mean, not trying to toot my own horn or anything. But…I mean, like…Shit…" he shook his head again, shrugging, at a loss for words and I smiled. He was really cute. Each second I get to know him, I just like him more and more. I know I keep saying this, but I want to get my point across that this man is like no one I have ever met before. My differences don't seem to faze him at all.

"I think you are…very nice, Adumb. I'm glad you like me," I said and went into the passenger's seat of his car, gripping onto his iPod. He went on the other side looking at me. His eyes were mixed with confusion, but also some kind of contentment.

"Why do you say that? Don't a lot of people like you?" he asked, turning on the engine and backing out of the parking lot. I shook my head. Fuck me and my past.

"No…I have complicated past. I live in Finland until bad things happen, and I come to America with…_Niko_," I said. "I, um…People in Finland like me…My parents did not…I ended up like…_this _because they no like me, so they sell me to scientist and I become this…freaky monster," I mumbled. I glanced over at Adam and he had a small frown pulling on his lips. He reached his hand over, grabbing mine and holding it. My eyes widened slightly and I purred a little. His hand was so soft and I noticed that he had orange dots littered across the top of his hand. Freckles? How odd considering he had black hair…Was it dyed? It was so unnaturally black.

"You're not a freaky monster, Sauli," he smiled, lifting his hand and patting my head and placing it back on the steering wheel. The loss of his touch was a bit disappointing, but I had a feeling I would be able to hold it again. "You're just different. And if you ask me, normal is so boring, and you take different to a whole new level and I appreciate that," he told me and I smiled, my heart beating a little faster than it was originally.

"Thank you, Adam," I said, leaning over and licking his cheek as he drove. He laughed, looking over at me. I sat back down in my seat, licking my lips.

"Do you do that in Finland?" he asked and I shook my head, blushing a little.

"I did that because I want to," I mumbled and he lifted an eyebrow with a smile and we pulled up into another parking lot in front of a store. I saw him put on a pair of sunglasses and a black baseball hat like mine.

"We're going shopping for you," he said, walking out of the car and I followed him, grabbing his arm and hugging onto it. By now, I guess he was used to it because he didn't even seem to notice. We walked in and it was so big. Like, I had never been to a store like this before. Adam kept walking and we made it to the section he wanted apparently. I kept looking around, sniffing the air and clinging onto Adam even more in this unknown territory. "Now just look around, and if you like anything, just tell—"

"These?" I asked, holding up a pair of tight black skinny jeans with holes ripped throughout them that I spotted on one of the racks as soon as we walked in. He laughed, nodding and taking them from me, holding them. I liked those pants because they were weird and I hadn't seen anyone else wearing them. Plus, it was something Adam would wear…I mean, I kind of wanna be like him in a way, but my own person if that makes sense…

"I love them. Keep looking, alright?" he said, and I nodded, digging through the clothes and finding pieces of attire that were pretty damn wicked. I found an ebony V-neck tee with a black leather jacket to go over that, which would go great with those first pair of jeans I found. Along with this pair of lace up boots that expand towards the top. Adam found me a couple things: a pair of tight blue jeans with white paint spots and a white shirt with some kind of abstract skull on it. Along with all the clothes, we got a pair of gloves that I loved. Adam also found some stuff he wanted. We both had our arms full of clothes and Adam laughed.

"Wow, you shop really well. Just as good as me, actually. None of my friends except my girls likes shopping. Tommy likes it, but he doesn't get nearly as into it as you," he said and I shrugged. Maybe it was because I was gay that I loved shopping so much (not trying to be stereotypical, just truthful). And I don't want to go like, right out and tell Adam I'm gay…What if he thinks I'm weird? What if he's homophobic? No, I don't think he would be considering he's so kind and open-minded…But you never know…He certainly shops like a gay man and I appreciate that.

We brought it up to the counter, but something caught my eye as I watched the lady ring our stuff up. There were two sparkling necklaces, both the exact same that were leaning on each other. They were in the glass display, and they just stuck out to me from everything else, I don't know why, but I needed to have them. Not just one, but I wanted Adam to have one too. Was it weird that I felt this attachment to them like I did to Adam when I first saw him? Fuck me, I'm so weird.

"Adummmbbbb," I chimed and he looked over at me.

"Yea?" he asked, walking up to me as the lady rang up the clothes, looking down at what I was looking at. I saw his eyes widen and he smiled even larger. I assumed he liked them too.

"Can we get those too? One for me and one for Adumb?" I asked and he looked at me with his eyebrows raised then smiled lightly. His smiles were so contagious. It was like joy was contagious!

"Of course. I love wings. I think they represent a nice flow of things," he said, telling the lady we wanted those. She nodded, putting all our clothes in some bags and ringing up the wing necklaces. She put those in a separate bag and handed it to me. I grinned, grabbing onto Adam's arm.

"Kiitos!" I said, and Adam grabbed the other bags as we made our way out. When everything was in the car, I took out one of the necklaces and attacked Adam when he sat down in the driver's seat. "I put this on you," I said and I saw his face get a little red as I clasped the necklace on him with a smile. "Niin kaunis..." I murmured and he looked at me and I blushed. "Err, nothing," I responded quickly, purring a little and taking out the other necklace.

"Let me put this one on _you_," he said, clasping that one on and kissing my cheek. My blush became evident and he laughed patting my head as I went back into the passenger's seat. "You're cute," he said and I rolled my eyes, smiling as we drove out of the parking lot back to his house.

"Taidat söpö liian ..."

"What, Sauli?" he asked with a smile and I shook my head.

"Nothing, Adumb…"

* * *

><p><strong>We love reviews. *love*<strong>


	8. Didn't We Just Meet?

_Didn't We Just Meet?_

**Adam's POV**

As we got back to the house, I was in a much better mood then before at rehearsal. With the whole Tommy thing, it was just terrible. He had made me jealous and I'm not usually the jealous type. I mean, every once in a while I would get jealous, but that had brought such an outrageous amount of anger into me. Well it's over, and I don't want to talk about it.

Being with Sauli, though, was amazing. It made me feel so much better. Something about him was just so cute and charming. He gave off some kind of joy and it was like a disease. Anyone can catch it.

I pulled the car into the driveway, smiling at Sauli before unbuckling my seatbelt and stepping out of the car. I made my way to the back, where our bags were. I grabbed all of them, knowing Sauli would probably just prance inside. I didn't mind though. I actually sort of laughed at the thought.

When I got into my air-conditioned house, it was a relief. It was fucking HOT outside. Not wet and rainy like it was the other night. And DAMN, was I hungry. I didn't feel like going out though. Maybe I would cook something for Sauli and me.

I set the bags down on the couch and looked at Sauli. He was sitting on the counter in the kitchen, kicking his feet. I raised one eyebrow at him, giving him a crooked smile.

"Sauli hungry," he said. Wow, same thought? Well, great minds think alike!

"I was actually thinking the same thing," I said to him, walking over to refrigerator and opening it, looking at our choices. "How about I cook us some lunch?"

"No, Sauli want to cook with Adumb. Sauli want something sweet." He said. I laughed a little. Something sweet? Well, could always have… ADAM, STOP. Don't think like that. And since when did you become so dirty minded? Bad boy, Adam…

"Haha, okay Sauli, well what exactly would you like to make? A cake?" I asked. He replied with a nod of the head, and I laughed a little more. He wanted a cake for lunch? Well, I wasn't going to argue with that. Even though I don't usually eat junk food, I could this one time. I have to watch my weight. I'm famous.

Looking in a cabinet, I found a chocolate cake mix. Wow, that I was lucky. Who would guess that I, of all people, would have cake mix in my house? So I grabbed the box and put it on the counter. Sauli clapped his hands, and jumped off the counter, smiling. I got out my hand mixer, a bowl, two eggs, some milk, and some measuring cups.

Now we were ready to start our cake. I snatched the cake box and opened it up, pouring the brown powder into the bowl. Then I looked at the back of the box. Two eggs. That's easy enough. I smiled, setting the box down and grabbing the eggs.

"Now look," I said to Sauli, handing him an egg. "You take this, and copy what I do." I took my egg, and hit it softly over the side of the bowl. It cracked, and I pulled it in half, letting the inside off the egg fall into the bowl with the cake mix. I smiled at Sauli. "Now you try. And try not to get the shell in the bowl." He nodded, and banged the egg lightly on the bowl's edge, just as I had done, and emptied the egg into the bowl. "Good!" I said, smiling at him. Next was the milk. I poured the designated amount into a measuring cup and handed it to Sauli. "Here. Pour this in the bowl." He did as I said, and handed me back the measuring cup. I placed it in the sink so I could wash it later and plugged in the hand mixer.

"Oh, Sauli want to do this one. Sauli do it in Finland with Niko. Now try?" The blonde spoke to me, and I giggled, handing him the mixer. He turned it on, and started mixing. Suddenly he frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Adumb mix with me?" He smiled lightly, looking me in the eyes. I smiled back, putting my hands on top of his. I blushed a little when I felt his soft hands. He leaned back, allowing his head to rest on my chest. I sighed happily, closing my eyes, not remembering exactly what I was doing. Then, I felt something hit my face and my eyes flung open. All around the kitchen, little brown spots of chocolate were on everything. Great, just another thing for me to have to clean up. Sauli gasped, looking up at me as I removed my hands from his. "Sauli is sorry," He said with a frown. I laughed.

"It's not your fault; it's my fault for closing my eyes. Don't worry," I said back. He smiled. God, I loved that smile. I reached my hand out, grazing it over his lower lip and holding his chin with my hand. He blushed, deeper than I had ever seen him blush. I smiled lightly, leaning down and brushing my lips softly against his. There was no immediate response, but he eventually kissed back and I smiled into his lips. My mouth opened and closed, not letting my tongue slip out yet. Our lips moved fluently together but eventually I pulled away, ending the kiss and looking him in the eyes.

"Minä rakastan sinua," he said to me.

And I had no clue what it meant; I just knew it meant something good.


	9. Dwelling With Time

**Sauli's POV**

It had been about three weeks since I moved in with Adam, and to be honest, nothing much has changed since the first time we encountered. I mean, my English has gotten a lot better and I'm not as shy around him. I'll admit that I still feel weird living in his house and being half a tiger and shit, but he still doesn't seem to care about it. And my English is much better then it was when I first came here. I even taught Adam a couple words that I thought he would like to know. I've gone to a couple more rehearsals with him and Tommy keeps doing the same thing, but Adam always comes to my rescue, which I appreciate because Tommy's flirting makes me a little uncomfortable because I'm so not use to it. Other than that, it's been fairly normal. I normally remain in the house while Adam shops because he would rather remain safe than sorry, but I'm totally fine with that because I don't like people and looking at them would probably just piss me off. I guess the biggest difference would be that we kiss…A LOT. Adam will come home from rehearsal or something and I'll be watching the birds, or watching TV, or cooking even and we'll give each other a quick peck on the lips. It's never gone longer than three seconds and never involved any hand gestures, or any tongue. Completely sweet and innocent. After it, Adam would smile and we would just go on with life as if it was the most normal thing in the world. But I had to change that…It was that time of year actually.

Unfortunately for me, when I turned into this animal (and I still resent ever becoming _this_), I obtained an annoying cycle where I essentially went into 'heat', I guess you could say. It happens for about a week each year, and initially…I'm just horny. I want to fuck everything that moves, but I've never succeeded in this endeavor. It's normally only for female tigers, but let's just say I'm not in the most normal situation, so it doesn't apply to me. I can defy the laws of logic. It pretty much just makes me a bigger freak then before. In addition, I just found out I was going into heat when I started seeing Adam in a different light. A more lustful eye. Most of the time I just saw him as a friend that I loved deeply, but nothing more than that. Now, I wanted nothing more than to get with him and kiss him all over. I had even nastier thoughts, but I regretted them because I knew it would never happen, and I didn't want this to happen. It would mean nothing, and I had no interest in becoming an item with anyone at any time. However, I knew it was just my hormones talking and I couldn't take them seriously. I had never actually had sex, and it's a long story…I'm still a virgin, and it's kind of embarrassing in a way. I mean, I'm twenty-six and I'm like…Ugh, I don't even know anymore because really…Who would want to have sex with a man that has freakish tiger ears and tail?

I sat on the couch, biting my bottom lip, nibbling on it as my tail swished frantically back and forth, my ear twitching periodically at the random noises that popped up. I was waiting for Adam to come home from some interviews or something, I wasn't sure. He told me before he left, but I wasn't listening. I was trying to not attack him. Why did this have to happen now? If he kissed me, I wouldn't be able to resist and I'll attack him, but I don't want to seem like some clingy freak. I didn't want to seem like a freak in general. He was nice enough to let me into his house, let me eat his food, sleep with him (not like that—I just don't like sleeping alone…Don't judge me), and everything else! Shit, what am I going to do—?

"Hi, Sauli! I'm home," Adam called, opening the front door then shutting it with a click. He turned around, looking as sexy as ever. He was in a pair of gray jeans with rips and a pair of black shoes he called medges which I had no idea what he meant by. A tight black tee clung to his frame and it was draped with a black jacket. He had on a pair of sunglasses that he lifted to his hair, allowing a couple stray bangs to fall over his smoky eyes. In a flash, I jumped on top of the couch, running at him and jumping into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck and he held me up bridal style with an eyebrow raised. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked and I shook my head, whimpering and burying my head into his chest, taking in his scent. Considering my sense of smell far surpassed a regular human, I could taste Adam's spectacular cologne. It tasted so amazing, fuck me… I bit my bottom lip to compress a moan that would have made its way through my mouth. Everything was overly sensitive and I had to resist. I couldn't do anything that would jeopardize our already blossoming friendship.

"Sauli, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting on the couch and lifting my face up with one hand, leaning down to kiss me like we normally did. They were harmless kisses. Little pecks between to friends. But I wanted so much more right now. So when his lips pressed against mine, I let out a long, desirable moan, pulling back and panting a little, even though the kiss lasted for half a second. Adams' eyes were wide with surprise and I whimpered, my ears lying flat against my head in displeasure. I felt his hand scratch my head and I moaned, purring loudly and pressing into his touch. Everything was just so over the top right now, I didn't know right from wrong in this stage.

"Sauli, what's going on?" he asked and I sighed, sitting up on his lap and straddling his waist so I could see him clearly. His face was just so god damn beautiful, at that moment I was jealous of his looks, but I also lusted for every inch of his body, and I had never had it this bad before. Sure, it had always been bad, but this was just so far exceeding those other times…

"Well, I…It stupid…" I mumbled, and Adam placed both his hands on either side of my face, rubbing my left cheek with his thumb. I groaned lightly, rubbing into his hands.

"Don't worry, I won't ever think anything about you is stupid, you can tell me," he said and I nodded, biting my bottom lip and looking at him. He smiled lightly, looking so in tune with what was happening and his smile just made me melt. I sighed, taking in a deep breath.

"I defy laws of…logic I guess. Only female cats supposed to go into heat, but I guess I do too, and I don't know why…and it mean that I like…get…I dunno…I guess, horny?" I said, looking at him and I saw his eyes widen and his mouth open slightly and my eyes lingered to his lips before I glanced to the side, avoiding them. This was just great! "See! I told you it stupid! Now you think I freak…" I mumbled, my shoulder slouching.

"It's not stupid at all!" Adam inquired smiling at me. "Is…Is there anything I can do to help you?" he asked, his voice low and almost seductive. My right ear twitched and I looked back at him, breathing heavy and leaning my forehead on his. "Anything…Sauli?" he asked again, his eyes shutting halfway. I understood, to myself at least, that this was going the exact way I wanted. It was just what I wanted and more, but I also understood that this wasn't supposed to happen and it was just going to ruin something, but I was in such a state right now that I didn't really care about the circumstances…Just now...

I breathed on his lips, brushing them lightly against his and I heard him take a small gasp and slight moan. "…I can think of something…" I mumbled, pressing my lips against his, sliding my hand up and entangling my fingers in his hair while the other one lay on his chest. Both his arms were wrapped around my waist and he opened his mouth and I took this golden opportunity to shove my tongue in his mouth. He moaned, bumping tongues and fighting to top. However, I wouldn't let him. I was in desperate need and I would not allow him to just win. I eventually beat him, sucking on his tongue and pulling back, biting on his bottom lip and licking at it.

"Mm, Saauulliii," he drawled out my name as I kissed down his neck, rubbing my hips back and forth…up and down his stomach. My breathing turned into pants and I could feel the lust course through my body. I heard Adam's heart beat at a rapid pace, and mine was deafening in my own ears, screaming at me to continue. My body was agreeing, but my brain was in a totally separate path, telling me to stop. But when I felt Adam's hand creep down to my crotch, I knew that I couldn't do this with him! My heart thrashed as I gasped, pulling back suddenly, staring at Adam. He moaned, looking at me with concern. "W-What's wrong?" he asked and I shook my head, feeling hot and bothered. Shit, I should have resisted more…

"W-We can't do this Adam…" I said, thinking about what it would lead to in bed. Honestly, the thought of sex scared me because I didn't know what to do in it! I was never taught and I didn't feel like learning now…Especially with Adam. He probably didn't want to do anything like that and I didn't feel like being all awkward with him.

"Oh…" Adam said, turning his head to the side and seeming sad, his black bangs hanging limply over his face.

"A-Adam…It's just that…I…" He looked at me, his crystal blue eyes swimming with confusion and…If I didn't mistaken, hurt. Should I tell him the truth about me? About everything that I am? Should I try to drive him away right now because I'm no good for him and that he was wasting his time on me? "Adam…I'm a mur…A…"

"WHAT SAULI? I'm not a patient person. I'm sorry, either spit it out or don't say anything at all! First, you kiss me all over, then stop and leave me hot and bothered, and then you can't even tell me what you want to tell me! What's wrong?" he yelled, and my eyes widened, my heart thrashing in my chest with fright and astonishment. He…Adam had never yelled at me before, and I honestly wasn't expecting it from…HIM. It just brought a whole flood of memories that I didn't want to conjure up, and I didn't want there to be tears, but there were and I pushed off of Adam, falling to the floor and immediately jumping up. Him yelling at me just made me think back to my parents, and every other fucking person in the world that hated my guts and led me to do the things that I did.

"Wait, Sauli, I didn't mean to yell, wait," he pleaded, and I hissed, tears appearing in the corners of my eyes and I couldn't believe he said that to me. "Sauli…" he whispered, and I bit my bottom lip, turning around and walking swiftly out the door, slamming it on my way out as I ran into the forest that was near Adam's house. I didn't know where I was going, but judging by the gray clouds in the sky, it was stupid coming out here. When the first crack of thunder hit me, I whimpered, leaning against a tree, stopping my running. I slid down it, pulling my knees to my chest, wrapping my tail around myself and my ears were placed flat against my head. It soon began raining and I realized that I was back in the position where Adam found me in.

I was such an idiot.


	10. The Mess I've Made

**Adam's POV**

The moment I heard the door slam, I knew I had been so stupid. How could I say that to Sauli? He didn't deserve my anger. It shouldn't have been taken out on him. I shouldn't have ever been angry for Christ's sake! He was only trying to protect our friendship! And I understand that… Now. If only I had understood before. How could I be so stubborn and selfish? So… So rude. I'm a terrible person. Poor Sauli. I need him. I can't tear our friendship apart when all he was trying to do was keep it together.

I felt a wet liquid fall from my eyes and I let out a loud whimper, throwing my head into my hands. I cried because I didn't know what else to do. Sauli could hate me now. He could never want me back and tell me to get out of his life. He could tell me that he never wants to see my face again and regrets ever meeting him. And I made this mess myself. I'm a fucking asshole!

And the second I heard the first crack of thunder, I was suddenly on my feet and out the door, flashlight in hand. I don't know what came over me, but all I could remember was the first night Sauli and I met. He was so afraid of thunder. I will never forget that night, the night I got to hold him and care for him. And comfort him. I wondered if I would ever get to have another night like that with him. Probably not.

Making my way towards the woods, I turned on the flashlight because I could already see, from where I was that it was dark in there. But the flashlight did its job, and I easily got to the edge of the woods. There was really only one trail, so I decided to follow this one. This should lead to Sauli, unless he had gone off trail. Which I doubt he would. But then again, why would he even be in the woods? Why was I checking for him in here? I honestly didn't know the answer to my question, but it was like my feet were moving, just leading me to Sauli because they knew where he was. I had no say in which direction my feet wanted me to go, they were just leading me to him.

So my feet just decided to keep me on trail, letting my leather boots get covered in mud. But I didn't really care right now, because all I wanted to do was see Sauli and make everything better. Fix my mistake. Make it be forgotten.

Even when the heavy rain started to fall, I didn't turn around and walk back to my house. I kept walking, even picking up the pace a bit. I just needed to get to him. I pushed leaves and branches aside, the rain kept falling, making me drenched. And I didn't care. I had never felt like this before. It was a feeling of need, a feeling of want… a feeling of love.

I love Sauli. I need him in my life. He is the one person that keeps me alive. He is my heart and soul. I can't live without him. I need to get to him. To find him. Dammit! How long is this fucking trail? I sighed in anger, letting out a small groan at the same time. The tears came back to my eyes. Suddenly, I felt a tug on my foot and I fell, tripping over the root that had caught my foot. I lay flat on my stomach, face covered in tears, rain, sweat and mud. And I didn't know what to do. So I just laid there. Laid in the roots and bugs. Lay in the dirt, in the mud. And I did it for Sauli.

I don't know how long I stayed there, but it must've been a while. Maybe an hour or so, I don't really have a clue. The only thing running through my mind the whole time was Sauli, my love for Sauli, where Sauli was. It was amazing how I could never get bored of thinking of his adorable laugh or not-able-to-be-resisted smile. But eventually something motivated me to get back up off the ground and keep running. The flashlight was lost now, so I had no source of light but the moon, which was barely visible due to the massive amount of trees that surrounded me.

I came to a stop in the trail, where there was a small opening and a giant tree in the middle. This was where I had found Sauli. It was sort of a circle shape, and I saw a shivering figure leaning against the big tree. A small smile pulled at the corner of my lips, but then faded when I saw how cold he was and how alone he looked. I walked over to him, cupping his face in my hands.

"Sauli, I'm so sorry," I said, leaning my forehead against his. I was sort of crouched above him.

"No, Adumb, I shouldn't have run away. I'm sorry," and when he said that, I didn't argue with him, even though he had no reason to be sorry. I had had too much arguing today, and arguing AGAIN about who's right and who's wrong would just about kill me. So, keeping my hands on his cheeks, I leaned in and kissed him, our lips mashing. The rain was pouring on us, and our lips were moving so fluently together. We had never kissed like this before. So much passion was put into this kiss. It wasn't sexy or hot, it was love filled. His arms wrapped around my neck and I pulled away, just to whisper something in his ear.

"I love you."


	11. Maybe We're Better Off This Way

**Sauli's POV**

When I saw Adam through the clearing, my ears twitched and my eyes brightened. Thank god he was here! I was getting worried he wouldn't come to me, but then I mentally slapped myself because it was my fault we were in this predicament in the first place. I was just being stupid and I wished my brain would stop telling me to do all these things and think all this nonsense. Adam didn't _have _to do anything for me, especially stalk through the wet forest when there was a thunderstorm going on overhead. He could have easily left me out here because I was the one that caused all this to happen with my freakiness. But he did, and something in the back of my mind told me he would do that because he was so incredibly sweet, and he just wanted everyone to be happy…he was so selfless. He was like one big ball of perfect wrapped in his gorgeous body. It was my fault we got into a fight in the first place, so I should apologize to him—for being stupid and running away like a moron. As soon as I walked out of the door, I knew I shouldn't have. I watched Adam walk over to me and position himself down on one knee, grabbing my face and looking at me intently.

"Sauli, I'm so sorry," he said, leaning his forehead against mine, and I looked at him, shaking my head slightly. Why would he be sorry when all this was my fault? He shouldn't even have come out here, but he did. God, he was just like, a god or something. Not one person that I know of would do anything close to what Adam has done—become what he naturally is. I should count my blessings because he's everything that is just wonderful in the world (I'm gushing over him; I can get as deep as I would like).

"No, Adumb, I shouldn't have run away. I'm sorry," I mused, frowning lightly. I looked back up at him and his eyes held so much emotion, but I wasn't sure which one exactly. I just wanted to go back home with him and act like nothing had happened. That I wasn't craving his every being because I was in heat, or that he yelled at me and I ran away…I just wanted—

Then I felt his lips push against mine in a gentle, but forceful manner. It wasn't like any of the other kisses we shared; this one had all the meaning in the world. There wasn't any tongue or anything; it was simply a lovely kiss with a story behind it that we shared in the rain. It was…enchanting and I was intoxicated by it. The feeling of his lips against mine always made me weak to my knees, but this one was so much different because Adam initiated it and he didn't stop after a couple seconds, and I wasn't the one that forced myself on him because of my heat. It was just random, but it wasn't at the same time. This had meaning and it was something we needed…

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pushing him closer to me, but he pulled away and I frowned looking at him. His black hair was completely soaked, hanging limply over his hair, but his enticing blue eyes were hard, truthful. He looked so beautiful right now, even though the scenery around us was far from that, being dark and wet. I hated it when the day got like this, but I wasn't paying attention to that. My eyes were fixated on Adam and his unreadable expression.

"I love you." Was all he said and my heart crashed against my chest, my eyes widening. My ear twitched, trying to catch what he said so I wouldn't make a fool of myself if I mistook it… He…loves me? No, he can't! He doesn't know who I truly am, he just thinks it, and that's all my fault. I mean…I've never felt the way I feel about Adam with anyone else…Does that mean I love him too? I mean, my heart yearns for him, I want everything to do with him, and I always want to be with him…Oh my god. I think I love Adam too. And not just in the way I thought first—like, only as a friend. Maybe something so much more. I just never realized it before because I never felt this way about anyone, and I'm twenty-six, so I'm kind of late if you think about it. I should have responded with something else, but my head was so clouded and confused, I didn't say anything except stare at him with my mouth open wide.

He smiled, picking me up bridal style and began walking back towards his house. I didn't know what to say, so all I did was look up at Adam, my tail wrapping around his arm, and before I knew it, I was purring loudly, burying my head into his chest, nibbling on his wet shirt. He laughed, kissing my forehead. I blushed, gripping onto his shirt. There was nothing else I could do now except accept the fact of what he said was true and I just had to sort out my own feelings and figure out how I felt about him. I mean, I think I know I love him if that makes sense, but I just don't know how to say or express it to him. So for now, I think I'll just keep my mouth shut and be with him.

"Adumb…I'm sorry," I said and he sighed, shaking his head.

"It's not your fault Sauli, it just happened," he inquired, carefully walking over roots and rocks he could possibly trip on. I nodded, shivering slightly and I felt his arms tighten around me. I sneezed, shaking my head and shutting my eyes, breathing softly and listening to his heartbeat. It sounded phenomenal and I could listen to it all day long. It's one heartbeat I didn't want to destroy…

When we finally arrived at the house, I was so tired; I didn't even want to take a shower or anything, even though I was dirty and soaked to the bone. All I wanted to do was fall asleep in Adam's arms. Adam opened up the front door and made his way upstairs (after kicking off his dirty boots) into his room. "Do you wanna take a shower?" he asked and I shook my head, clinging to his shirt, my purring never once ceasing. He laughed, nodding and setting me on his bed, wrapping his arms around my waist and laying besides me. I shut my eyes, snuggling into him while purring, curling into a tight ball before, falling into a light sleep. But before I was completely gone, I heard Adam whisper, "I love you."

It felt like I didn't even sleep for an hour. My chest hurt so bad, my head was foggy and I felt extremely hot. I woke up from sneezing and whimpering so much. My head was spinning and I felt like I was gonna throw up.

"Sauli? Are you okay?" I heard Adam ask, and I shook my head, sneezing again, curling up into a ball in his arms, feeling like Adam's skin was burning against mine. "Sauli?" he asked again. I moaned lightly, my ears lying flat against my head, and I shook my head, looking up at him and seeing the worry spread across his face. He raised his hand and pressed it against my forehead, gasping lightly. "Oh, no…You're really hot…Hold on." he said. I gripped onto his shirt, shaking my head, not wanting him to leave. I felt like I was going to explode and I refuse to feel like shit and Adam to leave me to deal with it alone. "I'll be right back," he cooed and I whined, hugging the pillow when he left. I felt like shit and I wanted to die it sucked so bad…

When Adam came back, he had a thermometer and he told me to open my mouth. I did and he put it under my tongue and I groaned, reaching out and grabbing his shirt, he was not going to bail on me this time. He smiled a little. "I'm sorry, Sauli. I think you're sick…," he said and I whined. Shit, I was sick? With like what, a cold? I mean, I was in the rain for over an hour and then I went to sleep in my wet clothes, which in retrospect wasn't very smart, but I was so damn tired. Man, I shouldn't have run away, I was so stupid. But I'm suffering, so I guess I deserve this.

The thermometer beeped, and Adam took it out of my mouth, inspecting it. He frowned deeply. "Shit, you have a 102 temperature…," he said and I opened my eyes, looking at him sadly, sneezing again. He lay back on the bed, hugging me close to his chest and kissing my temple. "Don't worry, it's just a cold, I'm sure it'll go away in a couple days," he said, but my head was so clouded. Have you ever had your head crushed? That's what it felt like…

"Adumb, I so hot…" I whined and he sighed, nodding and picking me up gingerly from the bed when he stood up. "Whatttt?" I whined, leaning my head against his chest and he laughed lightly. "Tyhmä kylmä…" I mumbled, blinking then shutting my heavy eyes once again.

"You're gonna take a cold bath," he said, walking into the bathroom and placing me on a chair (yes, Adam Lambert had chairs in his bathroom). He walked over to his large bathtub, turning on the cold water and putting some bubble bath in there. He walked over to me with that same charming smile. "I'm gonna take your clothes off, alright, Sauli?" he asked and I nodded, not even sure what was happening. Normally, I would have started freaking out with a blushing tantrum, but right now, Adam could do anything and I wouldn't know what was happening because I was so sick…

I lifted up my arms so he could take off my shirt and he unzipped my pants and took those off. "Do you wanna leave your boxers on, Sauli?" he asked and I shook my head, clinging to his shirt, nibbling on it slightly.

"Adumb take it with me?" I asked and I saw him blush and nod. I smiled and little, my head feeling like it's gonna explode, "Good…" I murmured, nuzzling into his hand.

"Can you walk over to the tub and take off your boxers, Sauli?" Adam asked and I nodded, getting up from the chair and walking over to the tub, taking off my boxers and sinking into the water, purring lightly, shutting my eyes and enjoying it. I heard some shuffling and before I knew it, there was a soft splash in the water, I opened my eyes, and Adam was on the other side. He hadn't gotten his hair wet yet, but it was pretty bedhead looking considering it had gotten all wet then dried, but I wasn't complaining because it looked just as sexy as ever.

"Adumb!" I exclaimed, reaching my arms out, grabbing for him. He blushed a lot and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close to him. I purred, burying my head into his chest. The tub was big enough so I could be on one side of him. The water was so cold, and it made me feel a lot better, even though I coughed a little and Adam ran his fingers through my hair, humming slightly.

"Do you feel better, Sauli?" he asked and I nodded, nuzzling my head into the crook of his neck, moaning lightly.

"Not…as hot," I whined, wrapping my tail around his leg and enveloping his waist with my arms, pressing myself closer to him, completely oblivious to the fact that we were both naked. It didn't really matter to me because I was in cold water and I was next to Adam. Then it just came out. I think I was so sick, I didn't know what was going on with the world, so I didn't even consider what I was saying. "I love you too, Adumb…" I said, licking his neck and purring loudly. I heard his heart beat quicken its pace ten-fold, but I didn't hear anything else because I was already falling asleep, remaining as close to Adam as possible…


	12. Feelings

**Adam's POV**

At first, I guess it was a little awkward. Sitting in the bathtub together. I mean, don't get me wrong, I certainly don't mind (not in that way, you pervs), but I just don't think Sauli gets how intimate some of the things we do are. If someone didn't know our story, they would think we were a couple. And not only a couple, one of the happiest ones on the planet. And I don't think Sauli understands that. I'm not trying to be mean, but he could have done a lot of things differently in Finland. I would just have to explain that to him, and hopefully he won't get mad…

So now, we were just lying here, and he was cuddled to my side. It was relaxing, to be honest. It was quiet, and the water was cool. No words were spoken. Until Sauli decided to say something that made my heart beat fast out of my chest. I felt like I was literally about to explode. Did he really just say that? Is he just in a daze and didn't know what he was doing?

Did he really just say he loved me?

I mean, it could have been that, or I could have heard it wrong. I could have heard something like, "Please Tie my shoe" or some shit… okay, no, maybe not, but did he really just say that? A smile made its way on my face just thinking about him saying it. And I didn't respond, because if I heard him wrong, that would just make things awkward…

Before I knew it, Sauli had fallen asleep in my arms and I was left there, with him sitting beside me, to get lost in my own thoughts. At first my thoughts drifted to something very dirty and inappropriate… but I won't tell you about that because you probably don't want to know… and I mentally slapped myself for having those thoughts anyways… but then my mind mostly consisted of what Sauli had said. What else could he have said that would have made sense in the situation we were in? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. So he had to have said it. And why am I debating whether or not he said it? Probably because I thought this day would never come. I thought Sauli would never love me the way I love him. I can't even explain my love for him. I just have feelings that are so deep and amazing.

But I never felt this way when I dated Drake. Don't get me wrong, I loved Drake. So fucking much. But that bastard ruined my life. Fucking cheating on Adam Lambert was the wrong thing to do. And it took me a long time to get over him, because I loved him SO MUCH. But I feel stronger about Sauli. This was a half-good thing and half-bad thing. Good because we can be together (if he feels that same way) and we can be happy. Bad because if we do end up together, and he breaks my heart, it'll be worse than when Drake and I broke up. And if you had been there when I was dealing with the break up, you would probably have thought it wouldn't be able to get worse. But it would be worse if Sauli didn't love me the same way.

A few minutes later, I was too lost in my thoughts to realize that Sauli had woken up. "Did Adumb sleep?" Sauli asked, looking up at me through long lashes and beautiful bright eyes.

"No, not really," I said, rubbing my eyes and standing, grabbing a towel out of the rack next to the tub and wrapping it around my waist.

"Why?" Sauli asked standing and grabbing a towel for himself and doing the same as me.

"I don't know, I guess I was thinking too much about some stuff…" I said.

"What kind of stuff?" Sauli asked, looking a little bit worried. Why was he worried? And why was he so curious? He has never been this curious before. UNLESS he is trying to get on the subject of him saying, "I love you" so we can talk about it! No, no, no, Adam, stop it. Maybe he really is just curious. Right? And with that, I figured now would be a good time to talk about something else.

"I have to talk to you, Sauli," I said, walking to the door and pushing it opened. I stepped out of the bathroom, only to be followed by Sauli. I didn't even bother to get dressed; I just sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to me, wanting Sauli to sit down. He did as I had motioned him to, and I sighed, looking at him.

"I… Well, we have more than just friendly feelings for each other, and you know I'm right, " I said. Sauli looked down and started playing with his fingers. "I want to be… more… then, um, friends, Sauli. I love you. And I don't know if you feel the same way," I said and his head shot up, eyes widening.

"I… I feel same way… About Adumb…" Sauli said and I blushed, my eyes brightening and a small smile touching my lips. "But I have to tell you something," he said, looking back down.

"Anything," I answered, not knowing what to prepare for. So in just sat and waited.

"Sauli is not a good person… You shouldn't love me…I'm a… a…"


	13. Don't Ever Look Back

**Sauli's POV**

After exiting the tub from my little nap and the cold water, I felt one-hundred percent better. Like, before, I felt like I was about to die from the horrible aches I was feeling, but no, I felt so much better except for minor soreness. Maybe it was because of the bath, or the relaxing mixed with my amazing healing abilities, but I felt a million times better (or the theory I was hiding: Just being near Adam and knowing he cared enough about me to go out of his way to make me feel better). Just a little sore throat, but nothing too extreme. I mean, it wasn't nearly as painful as when I woke up, ready to explode. Unlike typical humans, I heal like a ninja. I guess there were multiple benefits to me being this freak. I mean, there are its upsides, but mostly just downsides to this hideous curse. However, when Adam asked to talk, I wished I were too sick to continue this. I didn't know what the talk was going to be about, and frankly, I didn't want it to happen because I hated feeling pressured, and the "talk" meant something serious.

The talk Adam and I were having was one I knew we had to talk, but it made me all the more nervous. I noted that my palms were beginning to become clammy and my tail was swishing back and forth in anxiety. I was gnawing on my bottom lip hard with my sharp teeth and I was avoiding Adam's gaze. He was talking and talking, and I was sinking further and further into my shell. I couldn't face this, I just couldn't. There was so much wrong with what was happening, but I wasn't trying to stop it in any way because I was selfish…

Normally, when one was discussing love with someone they wanted to spend their life with, it would be nerve-wracking. The present talk would be miserable to endure, but the outcome was something to look forward to. However, I was edgy for a different reason. Adam thought he knew me. He thought he knew everything about me. That I WAS some sweet, innocent little tiger freak everyone in Finland adored. That Niko WAS my best friend. That I wasn't some monster shunned and ridiculed. That the Americans were my enemy since I came here. Everything though…It was a lie. Some fucked up lie I spent months molding into a fabulous story. It was something that I conjured up because I was ashamed, _terrified _to come to terms with. Even though what truly was the truth did happen, I would never want anyone I loved to ever know about it. If Adam ever figured out what I really was, he would want nothing to do with me. Adam was so sweet and kind-natured, but I'm sure if he ever found out what I was on the inside and out, he would want nothing to do with me… But I wanted him to be with me. I wanted him to want me, need me, hold me, love me…I wanted him to be the first person in the entire world that treated me the way a normal person would be treated. I just wanted to spend the rest of our lives together. But that wasn't fair to him. He should know about me, about what I really am…

I swallowed the lump in my throat, glancing over at Adam. He looked at me intently, and that just made me even more nervous about the entire situation. "Sauli is not a good person… You shouldn't love me… I'm a… a…" I wasn't a good person. I was far from a good person. Adam should fear me, want me dead, just like everyone else that knew me or heard hearsay. Adam was so far from the truth, it honestly made me sick to my stomach that we were living in this twisted fantasy.

"What is it, Sauli? You can tell me, I don't judge, I swear," Adam said, placing a hand over mine and looking deeply at me with loving eyes and I wanted to start crying. SHIT. His skin was so warm, so tender, and I wanted nothing more than to hold his hand until I died. Was that too much to ask? If I had honestly chosen my path differently, could I be happy with Adam? If I wasn't so fucked up? No, shut up Sauli. You need to tell Adam. NOW.

"I…I'm…a…" Fuck, I'm gonna pussy (no pun intended) out of this aren't I? I just can't tell him. It's just…Maybe the universe will tell me when it's the right time. I shouldn't force it out. But I can't leave him hanging. Think of something Damnitt! "…Virgin?" I said, my eyes widening at what I actually said. I couldn't believe it. VIRGIN? That's what I came up with? Out of everything I could have said I said that? I could have come up with a fantastic lie and—No… No more lying to Adam. Sure, I may have lied to him completely about my past, but from here on out, I won't lie to Adam anymore. I can barely live with myself knowing that I lied to him completely about everything thus far, so I might as well start making things better. No more lies. "Yes…I…You won't…I mean like…I…" I couldn't even think of a proper explanation for saying that. I just said it, but it was the truth, so I had nothing to be ashamed of. For once in my life.

I glanced over at Adam and I saw that his eyes were widened and his mouth open slightly agape. His expression painted confusion and shock. I sighed, looking back down, feeling like an idiot. Great, now he thinks I'm some stupid sex-deprived freak. "Oh, Sauli…," he mused, taking my face between his hands and turning it so I was looking straight into his eyes, and if I couldn't mistake it, he looked happier than before I told him anything. Why though? "If it's even possible, it makes me love you even more, because I know that if…" He bit his bottom lip, sucking on it, and then looking back at me. "…If you let me of course, take you in that way…I mean, only if you would let me…It's kind of the most bonding experience two people can share," he mused and I looked at him, the heat rising to my face, and I began purring, leaning into his hand and nuzzling into it. He glanced at me, a sort of black lust swirling in his eyes. I looked back at him, licking my lips. The sudden urge embraced me in its aggressive clutch, and I couldn't stop it.

My body seemed to move on its own (perhaps because I was still in heat) as it made its way into crouching position, tackling Adam onto the bed so his head was quiescent against the pillows and the rest of his body was sprawled on the bed. His breathing and heartbeat quickened, and I saw his eyes widen at my sudden actions, but I just smiled, leaning down and kissing his forehead. This was it. We were going to have this bonding experience Adam mentioned. Sure, I had always been curious about sex (curiosity killed the tiger, of course), but I never actually yearned it until I was in heat, but after that, I didn't even care. But now, looking at Adam like this, in the same light that I look at him every day, I wanted nothing more than for him to take me in that way because I loved him so much…

"I love you," I whispered against his skin, kissing down to his temple, to his nose and treating his lips with the same gift. Saying I love you wasn't even a problem anymore. I forced his mouth open with my tongue, sucking on his teeth and licking his lips, pulling back and giving him a quick peck. "No towel," I said, kissing down his neck, my hand sliding to the hem of his towel, tugging it off. I heard him gasp. Oh, I bet he didn't expect that, but oh well; we were in a night full of surprises, so he might as well get used to it.

"S-Sauliiii," he moaned quietly, gripping onto the comforter with his fists as he watched me descend down to his stomach with kisses…then his hipbones and when I reached the glory moment, I lifted my head, my ear twitching with curiosity. I honestly had never seen anyone else's dick besides my own, and Adam's was freckled which I thought was extremely cute. It was also rather large, I mean, it was bigger than mine was. Not in a significant amount, but I was quite big. So pretty…

With a smile, I kissed the side of his half-hard on, licking at it lightly and running my fangs down it, making the tender area red with pleasure. He took in a sharp gasp and pushed his hips up and I kissed down his rather large cock to the head where I kissed the head, licking it and rising, curling my fingers around it. I licked my lips, Adam's taste still lingering in my mouth and I loved it so much. "Adumb, you're so pretty," I said, petting his dick as my tail made its way up his chest and ran over his hardening nipples. He whined, looking at me, and then my tail ran over both his nipples, tickling them softly. I'm pretty sure he's never had quite an experience like this before.

"Fuck, that's kinky," he grunted, fucking himself on my hand, but I took it away, jumping back on top of him and tilting my head to the side, undoing my own towel and sitting on his stomach completely naked. I was going to dilly dally on this at all because I wanted this to go on so I could have Adam and he could have me. But that doesn't mean I don't want any fun first. So that means torturing him of course because I know just by the hunger in his eyes, he wants nothing more than to attack me, but he knows it's my turn right now.

He gulped, looking me over with a growing smile then back up at me once his survey was complete. "You're so beautiful," he claimed and I blushed, leaning down and kissing at his neck while my tail (which was actually coming in handy) ran down the rest of his body to his already raging hard-on (which I caused) and brushed over the head. He moaned loudly, and yelped when I bit down into his skin, my fangs riding deep into his flesh and I sucked and licked, trying to make the most evident hickey I possibly could as my tail twitched and tickled his erection. "S-Sauli," he whined and I rose, licking my lips and looking at the perfect purple bruise placed neatly on his neck. It was right above his collarbone, and I was proud of it because no one else left a mark on Adam. He was _mine_. "H-How can you be a virgin when you're so damn good?" he asked and I shrugged, about to give him another hand job until the tables were swiftly turned and I was underneath him and he was straddling my hips. Don't ask me how it happened because I don't know. I was going to be so dirty to him, but he went ninja on me and now I was going to have to endure his torture treatments. "But I bet I'm better," he said, kissing me on the lips and battling or tongues which I unfortunately lost.

I grabbed his tongue between my teeth, sucking on it and meshing our mouths back together as I shut my eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck and raising my hips so they began to grind with his. We both moaned in desire as our mouths mixed with one another.

He began humming into my mouth, then pulled back and I whined, leaning up and trying to capture his lips once again, but he shook his head, reaching to his bedside table and pulling out a tube-shaped container and he uncapped it, spreading the clear substance on his fingers and glancing at me. His eyes read worry and want at the same time. "Sauli…" he said quietly and I whimpered, looking up at him as my tail wrapped tightly around his leg. "Are you sure? Baby…It's going to hurt…A lot," he said and I whimpered even more, not wanting the pain, but I knew it would be a good kind of pain. Adam would never cause me any pain purposely, but in order to make the official bond he was talking about, I needed to suck it up.

I nodded, placing my hands on his chest and looking at him. "Mhm, I want you, Adumb. So much," I said. And that, for once, was the most truthful thing I have ever said…


	14. No Secrets, No Lies

**Adam's POV**

"Mhm, I want you, Adumb. So much," And that right there, made my heartbeat quicken as I leaned down, kissing his tender lips in a dirty way and letting my tongue slip out of my mouth and into his. He moaned, suddenly putting two hands on my chest and pushing me back. "I'm ready, Adumb," he said. I pecked him one last time on the lips and slowly placed one of my fingers at his entrance. I was going to take this slow, because he's a virgin. One finger at a time…

Slowly, I moved my one finger into him, and I saw his eyes widen. He gulped, grabbing my hips. "You okay, baby?" I asked, and he just nodded, flashing me a weak smile. I smiled back, and then pushed my finger in further. I stared moving it in and out slowly, then I got faster, and Sauli would moan every once in a while. I soon got the guts to insert another finger, I was moving it faster now, twisting my fingers and bending them, and before I knew it, I had added the third finger and Sauli was almost all the way stretched. I kept working him for a bit longer with the three fingers until I thought he was ready.

"Baby," I said, pulling my fingers out of his entrance. "This is going to hurt at first, but it'll get better soon, okay?" I smiled at him and he took a deep breath, nodding. God, he was so amazing. And so beautiful. What are the odds of me coming across someone like him? He is perfect. God, I love him so much…

"I love you, Sauli," I said, kissing him one more time before squirting some of the substance from the bottle into my hand. I started pumping my dick with it, until I was hard enough, and I positioned myself at his opening. I pushed in slowly and I could hear Sauli gasp quickly. He moaned, so I pushed in a little further. "Shit, Adumb!" he yelled, putting his hands on my back. I kept going little by little into him, and before we knew it, I was all the way in. I moaned, moving slowly. "Harder!" Sauli yelled. I pushed a little faster and I could tell I hit that spot when Sauli started yelling again. "Ah, että on vitun hyvä! Oh my god, kovemmin!"

Okay, was he yelling in Finnish? That's fucking HOT. I moaned, and listened to him yell more in Finnish. It was a total turn on, and got me to push in and out, faster and faster. "Kyllä!" Sauli yelled and it made me get hotter. I could feel myself getting to that point, but I didn't care. All I could think about was Sauli's voice filling the room and the feel of myself inside him. He was so tight, it was amazing. But I really couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Sauli, I'm going to-" I was cut off by myself releasing inside of him and him spraying all over my stomach. We were now covered in the white substance and I pulled out of him. I flopped back on the bed, turning my head so I could see him. He turned his too, looking me in the eye.

"You were amazing," I said to him, kissing him lightly. I pulled him into my arms. It felt like he fit perfectly there. It's so amazing how people could be so perfect for each other. I think the key to a good relationship is to have no secrets. To know everything about your partner and accept it because that's who they are. And lying always kills a relationship, too. So to me, the two biggest parts to a relationship are not lying, and to have no secrets. And that's why Sauli and I are perfect for each other. We know everything about each other and we don't lie. I smiled lightly, drifting into a dreamless sleep…


	15. Fighting What's Inside

**Sauli's POV**

_Adam stood there, grabbing his cheek, pressing his palm against it to stop the blood that was seeping through his fingers. It was beautiful in some disturbing way; like a portrait of betrayal, but so gorgeous because Adam himself was just an angel in disguise. It was so disgusting that this had happened, yet, I hadn't done anything to prevent it. In fact, it all just came out and I wished to god that it hadn't because now everything was ruined. A perfect picture I conjured up in my head was dead._

_He slowly pulled his hand away glancing at the blood smeared on his palm and the three perfect cuts on his left cheek made by my hands. He looked back up at me with wide, terrified blue eyes. Seeing him like this made my heart break into little pieces. It made it even worse knowing I caused this between us. "Sauli…" he whimpered, shaking his head and backing up against into the wall of his bedroom, tears stinging the corners of his eyes, but refusing to fall. He wanted to get away from me. He wanted nothing to do with me anymore, even after all we had been through together, and to be honest, I didn't blame him. I never should have expecting things to work out perfectly between us because I was a monster. My past made that fact extraordinarily evident. _

_I knew he was scared, and he didn't want me near him, but…I couldn't believe what I had done to him. It was an old habit I wish I had left behind along with my past after Adam and I became lovers…Or, at least I thought we were lovers, nothing ever became official. We never said anything, but I assumed after our love making and saying consistently that we loved each other, it made us lovers, but what did I know? But now, Adam probably wanted nothing to do with me because harmed him…Out of nowhere too. There was no justice or context as to what I did. How could I have done this to the one person I loved with all my heart? The only person in the world that I loved this much. I ruined everything and I wanted nothing more than to go back in the past and take it all back. God, I loved him so much, and I knew he loved me, but we won't be able to be lovers because our trust was broken. Like my heart…_

"_A-Adumb…I…" I shook my head, taking a step closer to him, he stiffened, I bit my bottom lip, my ears twitching and leaning down in despair, and I looked at him sadly, wanting nothing more than to take back what I had done. He was so scared of me…Just like everyone else. "Adumb…I'm…so sorry," I whispered, taking another step forward. "Please don't hate me," I said and he shook his head, sliding along the wall to get further away from me. This was just what everyone else in the world had done to me! Just fucking leaving me without giving me a chance! Was Adam going to do the same thing everyone in Finland did? Everyone in America? Can I never win? Is everyone always going to hate me because of what I am? A monster?_

"_Adumb, don't leave!" I shouted, whimpering and he stopped, glancing back over at me and biting his lip as if contemplating what he was going to do. I hope he gave me another chance. I would make it all different. Make us the more trusting lovers in the world. I just wanted him to love me…_

"_Sauli, all I want in a relationship is honesty, it's so important to me. I don't know who you are…You're not who I thought you were anyway," he murmured and I gasped, my heart breaking into pieces as he spoke. No, he can't leave me too. Please don't leave me. You're everything that I want. "I don't think I ever want to get to know you…" he spoke and I took in a sharp breath, tears threatening to spill over the barricades of my lashes. What he just said was something I had been dreading as soon as we met. Something I never wanted to happen._

"_No…Adumb, Älä jätä minua ...," I whispered, everything just falling to the floor. A couple of tears trailed down Adam's cheeks and he shook his head, opening up his door and looking back at me with hard eyes._

"_Please leave," he spoke in a harsh tone, strict and forceful. I shook my head, more tears falling out. I didn't want to leave! I wanted Adam to love me like he had been for these weeks and months. I wanted everything to work out! If I wasn't such a monster in Finland, and I didn't lie completely about my past, would he love me the way he did when it was all just on hideous lie? Would we never witness this horrific fight and we could just be a happy, normal couple?_

"_Adumb, I love—" He didn't even allow me to finish that one sentence._

"_Sauli. I'm not going to ask again," he hissed, glaring at me, the tears evident in his eyes. I opened my mouth to say something, but I bit my tongue, shaking my head and walking out the door, glancing at him one more time before exiting, leaving his life…_

_Because why would he want me? _

…_I'm just a monster…_

"Sauli? Baby, wake up!" Adam voice penetrated my thoughts and I sat up, panting and shaking, whimpering loudly as Adam wrapped his arms around my waist, hoisting me into his lap and I flinched at the sudden pain that made its way up my spine. Shit…Where did that come from and where am I? I glanced around, seeing Adam with a surprised expression from the minimal amount of light that blinked through the sheer curtains. "Sauli, it was just a bad dream, baby…," he murmured, kissing my neck and I shivered, jumping up from his hold, looking at him. His eyes widened and his legs were under the white sheet, but his exposed chest and upper body were visible, his hair a tousled mess. His make-up was smeared, but not in a lazy way; it was stunning really. He tilted his head to the side. "Sauli?" he asked and I whimpered, sitting on the edge of the bed like a cat would do.

"Adumb…I…," I bit my bottom lip, glancing up at him and he looked so vulnerable, so cute…I couldn't resist him. I crawled up to him, pushing both my hands up against his chest, pushing him down into the pillows. I straddled his waist, leaning down and licking his nose, cheeks, and forehead. He began giggling, shutting his eyes and laughing. This overwhelming amount of affection I was feeling towards him just needed to be displayed, and I just did this naturally, I suppose. I mean, it's not the most normal way to show love, but Adam seemed to be enjoying it so I wasn't going to complain.

"S-Sauli, what're you doing, you cat?" he asked, opening his mouth and catching my tongue between his teeth. He sucked on it, giving me a soft kiss and releasing me from his hold. I began purring, forgetting that terrible nightmare. All I needed was Adam to make all the bad thoughts go away. I just needed him to be with me because he would always protect me and make me happy.

"Rakastan Adumb," I whispered and he looked up at me and I smiled, kissing him lightly. "Rakastan…" I said again. Even though I had learned English, Finnish came so naturally and I couldn't help but allow it to slip out every once in a while.

"Rakastan?" he asked and I giggled, nodding. He pronounced it a bit slurred, but it was adorable nonetheless and I couldn't wait to teach him more Finnish.

"It means "I love" but, the overall use of it is "Love". Rakastan Adumb. So much, you make me happy. I love you," I said, leaning down and pressing my ear against his heart. It made a soft pitter patter noise, but seemed to speed up as I spoke. Did I make him nervous? Happy? I hoped I made him happy because he made me so happy. "I know I a freak, and…I'm Finnish, and my English is not too…good and that, there are prettier boys out there. And you famous and sing so well, and I'm just—"

Adam suddenly rolled us over so he was on top of me, straddling my waist and he had on a tender smile, full of love. He had many expressions (or faces) that he displayed, and I could tell this was his loving face. "Sauli. You're not a freak, and no, you're the prettiest person I've ever seen…Everything about you makes me so happy. I fell in love before when I was twenty-five but then things happened, and it broke my heart. I dated a couple of other guys after my first love, but it was nothing. Then I met you and…and I don't think I could love you anymore than I do…" he said, pressing his forehead against mine with a smile, his intense eyes staring down at me. With each word he said, my heart sped up. "Rakastan…Rakastan you so much, Sauli…" he said, kissing me and meshing our mouths together. He lifted one hand, cupping my cheek and I whined, kissing him, wrapping my tail around his leg and pulling him into a hug. "I love you," he said and I smiled into the kiss.

I pulled back just enough to speak. "I love you too, Adumb…." I said, pulling back and looking at him shyly. "Does…Does this mean we are…Boyfriends?" I asked and he chuckled, rolling his eyes. His hand intertwined with mine and he nodded, licking his lips. I loved those freckled lips. He may be a closet ginger, but I appreciate each freckle on his body.

"We're boyfriends, lovers, partners, whatever you want to be, my love," he said, rolling over and pulling me into him. "Are you sore from last night?" he asked, a slight hint of worry in his voice. I nodded, rolling over so I was in his chest.

"Yes, but I think it was worth it…It felt so good, Adumb…" I mused, purring and nuzzling my face into the crook of his neck. He smiled, hugging me close to him. I loved cuddling. Or being touched, it felt so good.

"Babe, you were talking in your sleep…," he said, looking at me and I tensed, glancing up at Adam. What had he heard? Does he know about anything he shouldn't (or should, I'm just too much of a wimp to tell him anything)? "You said something about leaving…And like, 'I'm sorry'…What happened?" he asked, running his fingers through my choppy blond hair, scratching behind my ear. I purred louder, but I bit my bottom lip. Should I tell him now? Is right now the proper time and place to tell Adam the truth about me or am I just going to be a coward?

"It was nothing…Just bad dream…" I whispered, shutting my eyes and hugging Adam close to me, purring loudly. He nodded, kissing my forehead. I purred, gripping onto his arm and trying to get to sleep. I was so exhausted from that dream and me worrying was wearing me out even more. Adam began humming and I glanced up at him, smiling.

"Music Again," I said with a smile and his eyes widened, probably at my knowledge of the song. I know a lot more than he gives me credit for. "It on your iPod…I only listens to Adumb's album because your voice is so special and nice," I said, shutting my eyes and feeling his hand run up and down my back in a soothing motion.

"Rakastan…" he whispered and I smiled, returning to hopefully a dreamless sleep…


	16. Forever In My Arms

**Adam's POV**

I hadn't gotten the best sleep last night, mostly because I was trying to keep Sauli calm, but that was okay with me. Sleep can always be caught up. You can't stop time. So I wanted to spend as much of my time with Sauli that I could. And who knows, we may even get married one day. We both seem to love each other. A LOT. We kind of just met though, so really I shouldn't be thinking about this.

I sat up, feeling Sauli next to me. When I glanced down, his eyes fluttered open and he smiled up at yawning, sitting and me up next to me. I leaned over, kissing his lips lightly. "Good morning beautiful," I whispered, and he blushed, kissing back. "Let's have some breakfast,"

Whenever I woke up, food was the first thing on my mind. I don't know why, I guess I'm just a hungry person. But the thing is, I'm usually not really hungry after breakfast. Probably because you have to go eight hours (while you're sleeping) before you eat again. And I was just going to make anything Sauli wanted this morning.

Sauli munched on his Cheerio's, and I shoved down mine. No talking really went on between us at breakfast. But that was the thing. Nothing really needed to. Sauli and I could talk with our eyes, or our expressions. Our love was so powerful and big that it didn't need words.

"Adumb?" Sauli said as we both finished our food. I placed the bowls in the dishwasher, too lazy to hand wash them. "I saw your pool. I want to go swimming." He said and my eyes widened in surprise. Don't cats not like water? Well, Sauli is actually part tiger, but tiger was a type of cat. AND I have to remember that Sauli is still part human.

"Sure we can go swimming," I said, smiling at him and starting to walk towards my room. Or should I call it our room? Sauli lives with me now, and he is my boyfriend… I don't know. "We can go now," I said, and I saw a small hint of fear make its way into Sauli's expression. My smile turned into a frown. "What's wrong?"

"Adumb… I-I… can't swim…" he said hanging his head. Well this made more sense. I let a small little chuckle fall out of my mouth, and Sauli's head shot up, a surprised look on his face.

"Sauli, don't worry. I can help you. I'll be with you the whole time, okay?" I said and Sauli smiled a little. I wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him for a few seconds before kissing the top of his head and letting go, grabbing his hand and pulling him to my bathroom. I put him in there, threw him one of my bathing suits and closed the door so he could have some privacy. "Change!" I said, laughing a bit. I grabbed my own bathing suit, changing quickly. When Sauli stepped out, the suit was a little big on him but it would have to do. I grabbed his hand again, smiling and pulling him towards the back patio.

When we got to the pool, I looked at Sauli. "Are you ready?" I said. He nodded, gulping. We slowly made our way to the stairs going into the shallow end of the pool. I stepped down the steps, letting Sauli watch me. My pool was heated, so it was warm enough. "It's okay, I'm right here," he looked at with a worried expression before taking the first step in. Soon enough he had made his way all the way down the stairs. "Great!" I said, holding onto him. "Now I want you to try this," I said, letting go of him. He got scared, gripping onto the side of the pool. I started swimming, only a little bit, back and forth in the pool. When I went back over to Sauli, he was shaking. "It will be okay, Sauli. I'll be with you the whole time."

He started to swim doggy style, and I laughed. "Good job!" he kept swimming and my hands were always touching him. Even at the slightest bit. In a way, it made me feel like he would always be safe with me. Like he trusted me.

"Adumb, this is fun!" he said, smiling big. He stopped swimming and turned around wrapping his legs around my waist and leaning his head on me. I guess he was still afraid to swim alone.

"I know it is. I'm glad you like it," I said, leaning my head in and placing my lips on his. He wrapped his arms around my neck and mine snaked around his waist. My tongue slid through my lips, breaking the seam of his and gaining entrance. I traced the inside of his mouth, dominating. Our lips moved fluently together and I could feel something start to press into my stomach. I smiled, laughing into the kiss.

"God, I love you."


	17. Somewhere Deep Inside

**Sauli's POV**

Adam's hand scratched in between my ears as I curled up on his lap, purring loudly and kneading at his legs. He was lying on the length of the couch, his eyes closed and everything was just peaceful. Relaxing to the touch and I expected nothing to ruin this moment because honestly, it was late even, the sun setting, and this was a lovely moment; a typical cat moment like this happened more often than not. Sometimes we would just lie here, doing nothing except Adam petting me and me purring like I was having sex with him. In addition, I think Adam liked these moments a little too much (maybe because I just hate when I act like this). He would giggle and laugh, kiss me cutely and say I was his cute little kitten (which embarrassed me every time). However, I couldn't deny the fact that Adam scratching behind my ears wasn't heavenly. It was literally, like someone receiving a massage and I wouldn't give it up for the world. Little times like this were something that would be burned into my brain. Never in my life had I been so happy before. It was utterly amazing how one person changed my life so drastically with his kindness and simply being himself.

So, I just sat on his lap and purred, nuzzling my head into his hand and just loving this time right now. The past, the future—nothing mattered. Honestly, the world could stop and I wouldn't notice because I was with Adam and Adam alone. It was just about Adam and me. Life was…simply perfect. And I do now believe in love at first sight because as soon as I saw Adam, there WAS something. I couldn't deny that any longer. Even when we met, I may have been a bit cold to him, and we barely knew each other when we first kissed, but did that really matter at this point? No, it didn't because now we were in love and nothing could come between us. It was just…magical. I know it's a corny and cliché thing to say, but what else is more truthful? I could survive off nothing then being in Adam's presence. He was my life now, and…I would do everything in my power to sustain this stature of love.

Adam lolled his head back against the arm of the couch, his black hair hanging limply in front of his face. His lids were shut and dusted lightly with ebony eye shadow and the eyeliner echoed that. His freckled lips were shut, but curled into a soft smile. His chest was rising and lowering with his shallow breathes. We had been like this for almost an hour in a half, but I wasn't complaining. I could stay like this forever. If was so comforting and peaceful, I could die happy. With a small smile, I uncurled from my ball, stalked up Adam's chest, and pressed my lips against his. He opened his eyes, smiling and kissing back, running his fingers through my choppy blond hair. Our oceanic eyes met and I pulled back, licking his cheek. I mewed lightly and he chuckled, wrapping both his arms limply around my waist in a lazy manner.

"I love you, Adumb," I mused and he nodded, cupping my face with his palm, looking at me lovingly.

"I love you—" He began to respond, but something cut him off and we both quickly looked at the door, our hearts pounding from shock.

There was a hard knock at the door. Followed by many more. There was some rustling and yelling, but we could quite make out what it was. Obviously, there was a disturbance of some sort because the knocking never once ceased and the mumbling was getting louder and more aggressive. Adam quickly got up from the couch, telling me to stay put. I sat up from the couch, peeking my head over the back as Adam walked through the kitchen and got to the front door. I heard him open it up and he gasped. I couldn't quite make out his expression, but from his gasp, I assumed it was either very good, or really bad. When I heard him start to talk angrily, I immediately got up, swiftly walking up behind Adam and holding onto his shirt. I glanced over his shoulder and my heart stopped. I didn't recognize these three males personally, but I knew where they were from and why they came here. They were going to ruin everything between Adam and me because of a couple things I had done in my past. My life, right now was virtually over.

"What the are you talking about?" Adam shouted and my eyes widened as I hugged onto his arm. I knew it was going to be taken away, so I might as well try to touch Adam as much as I could, kiss him and tell him I love him. Spend as much time with him in the hellish situation that I can until these bastards take me away. But I couldn't do any of that because they intruded on any contact I could have with Adam.

The man's piercing green eyes lowered to me and he stepped into the house, raising a badge. "Sir, I'm part of the FBI, and the two men behind me are police officers. We've been on the hunt for Sauli Koskinen for two months now. He's a wanted killer in Finland. He was going to be put in the top prison in America, but he managed to escape on the ship that was escorting him here. Sir, he's dangerous," he said towards Adam and I hissed, my ears lying flat against my head and my tail puffing out. I don't remember these guys in particular, but I knew sooner or later that they would find me. What made me even more pissed off was the fact that they were telling Adam this! I know I should have told him before this even came into play, but I was coward about it and now I truly did regret it. I knew Adam's one thing in a relationship was honesty and no secrets, and I totally broke that. And just thinking about Adam hating me made my heart shatter a little.

I glanced over at my boyfriend and he had rage written all over his face. I had never seen him like this. He was always such a docile person. Someone who was loving, compassionate, and just full of life. Now he looked like he wanted to rip these guy's head off. "What are you talking about? Sauli's not a murder!" Adam shouted and I whimpered, biting my bottom lip. Adam was telling a lie and he didn't even know it. I'm a terrible person…

"A…Adumb…I…" I murmured behind him and he quickly turned around, confusion swimming in his eyes. He seemed so sad and rushed; it made my shattering heart just about explode into trillions of shards. It was now or never. I knew that… "I…"

"GET HIM!" and before I knew it, one of the males tackled me and I hissed, scratching at him and biting his arm. I bit deep into his flesh with my fangs, tasting his blood. It was foreign to me now. I hadn't tasted blood other than Adam's when I accidently bit him. I didn't miss it at all. It just brought back horrid memories of what I use to be, but Adam changed that. He changed it all and I couldn't just tell him the truth. I was so stupid.

The male grunted and I kicked him off, rolling away and standing on my own. I glanced over at Adam and his eyes were wide. He was backed up against the wall, seeing the scene as it unfolded and I wanted so badly to tell him the truth, but how could I right now? He was probably terrified of me, just like everyone else in the world. Adam wouldn't be any different from them because of what I use to be. I was ruining it all.

Fuck.

"Sauli, you're only making his harder on yourself. Give yourself in!" one of the men exclaimed. Oh, he was gonna pull THAT tactic on me? How pathetic. I rolled my eyes, flipping them off and quickly walking up to Adam grabbing his hands. He seemed so scared and confused. Fuck it all, I was just gonna do it now. I knew I didn't have much time because they were going to capture me and lock me up for the rest of my life. This may be the last time I see Adam and I wanted to come clean before they take me out of his life forever. And I knew that even if I did come back, he would never want to see me again, and I understood that. I took his trust like some kind of game and toyed with it like some animal. Because that's truly all I am…an animal.

"A-Adumb, I'm so sorry, I love you so much, please don't ever think ill of me, I love you—"

The two men grabbed my waist and I squirmed, hissing and going to scratch one of them, but everything was going shit today. They grabbed me so suddenly, that I quickly let go of Adam's hands and tensed up my fingers in order to do some damage on these bastards, but it didn't go as planned. Nothing ever will anymore. I screwed up big time.

"Ow!" I glanced up and I saw Adam holding his cheek, his eyes wide, and trickles of blood seeping down his face and dripping to the floor with tiny splashes that were evident to my sensitive ears. I looked at my hand and there was blood under my nails. God fucking Damnitt. Did I just hurt the one person that I truly loved? Did my dream come true in some sick, twisted, wicked way of reality? I am a monster. I should never have accepted Adam and his kind gestures and genuine ways. I just ruined everything for him and myself. For us. Tears brimmed in his eyes and I shook my head, reaching out for him, but the two police officers were pulling me away from him.

No…Let me just touch my baby one more time. Älä pakota minua jättämään hänet.

"No, Adumb…Ad…ADAM!" I said loudly, tears running down my face as they dragged me away from the love of my life. Not only am I probably never going to see him again, but our last encounter will be the worst one we've had. I hurt him, just like in my dream. This was never going to change. Nothing could make this situation better. I was just a monster. "Adam…I'm so sorry," I whispered as they dragged me away. "Rakastan…" I murmured as they slammed the door and that was the last time I saw Adam's face. The last time I saw the fear, hurt, and broken trust in his eyes.

I was shoved onto the hood of a car as they forcefully tugged my arms back, binding them together with handcuffs. I hissed, turning my head and attempting to bite them, but they bashed my head against the hood and I moaned, biting my bottom lip in pain. After they successfully secure me, they thrust me into the police car, locking it up and they piled into the front seat. I pressed my face against the window, trying to see Adam, but there was nothing. I whimper, nuzzling into the glass and whining, wanting Adam to come back.

"SHUT UP," one of the males yelled and I hissed, sticking my tongue out at him, my ears flat against my head. He laughed. "You might as well go out with a bang, huh? You'll be on death row. In a couple weeks or so, you'll be executed," he said and my eyes widened, my heart thumping against my chest. Death row? For…Oh, shut up, Sauli. You know you deserve it. You killed over twenty people. And Adam, the person who made love to you, who you gave your life for didn't even know who the hell you were. Good job on that one.

I can't explain why I did what I did in my past, but Adam helped me see through it. But now I'll never be able to see him again. This brought tears to my eyes as I watched the world crumble before me.

Without Adam, death didn't seem like such a bad idea.


	18. Sleepwalker

Sleepwalker

**Adam's POV**

I don't know how long I stood there, backed up against that wall. It felt like hours, but my body was not able to move. It was in shock. The FBI just took my baby away… the only man I truly loved. And I just couldn't believe Sauli had lied to me even when I told him how much honesty meant to me. But not a tear had fallen from my eyes yet. Except for when Sauli scratched me, but after that, no tears. He hurt me. He lied. He didn't tell me about his past. And now I was left here, all alone, in this house full of memories. I didn't know what to do.

I didn't want to call anyone, but I felt like I needed to talk to someone. But I just don't know what I would say if I DID have someone come over. Would I tell them about Sauli's past? I mean what if the whole time, Sauli was just planning to kill me? No, he wouldn't do that… But wait, I guess I don't even know him that well. I have no idea what he will and won't do anymore. Maybe he never did love me. With all the lies he has told me, I wouldn't be surprised if his love was just another one.

I hated to admit that the thought of never seeing Sauli again was breaking my heart, because I shouldn't care anymore. I should just move on with my life. But I guess things are easier said than done.

I sighed, finally willing myself to move. I made my way to the bathroom, glancing at my face in the mirror. My left cheek had three long scratches on it, deep enough that I could see the inside of my face. I got grossed out by it, and grabbed a towel, soaking it in warm water and slowly running it over the cuts. I flinched at times, and soon realized I would need stitches. Blood wouldn't stop flowing out. So I left the bathroom, grabbing my keys and getting in my car.

I really didn't care what I looked like right now. Nothing really mattered to me anymore. Nothing at all. I couldn't even think about Sauli. My mind was just blank. And if anything was filling my mind, it would be the image of the closed door in front of me.

When I got to the Emergency Room, I walked in, not really bothering to look at anyone. I just walked through the door and up to the front desk. I could hear some whispers, my name, and some gasps. I sighed, looking at the lady who also gasped when she looked up at me.

"I think I need stitches," I said, and she nodded, motioning me to a room. There was no one in there yet, so I stepped in and took a seat in a blue chair sitting in the corner of the room. Why was there no one in here yet? Some emergency room…

About two minutes after I had entered the room, a doctor walked in. He told me to just lie down, so I did. But everything he said after that was just in one ear and out the other. Like he wasn't even there. And to be honest, I don't even know when he started putting the stitches in. I couldn't feel anything. My whole body was numb. How I drove here was beyond my belief. So when the doctor said he was finished, he handed me a few papers and asked me to fill them out. Name, Phone number, Address, Reason for being here, Occupation… all that crap. I just filled out the papers, handed them to the doctor, mumbled a quick "thanks", and walked out of the room.

I made my way down the hall slowly, feeling a little woozy. Whoa, how much blood did I lose? My eyesight started getting blurry, and people's voices started sounding quiet and mumbled. I stumbled, leaning on the wall for support. I couldn't keep myself up much longer. I saw a nurse run over to me, right before I fell to the floor, and everything went black.

It's like I can't even feel, after the way you touched me.


	19. All I Want Is To Be With You Always

**Sauli's POV**

I knew that eventually this would happen to me. That everything that was happening right now would soon spiral into my life and make me pay the price. I should have expected that it would happen sooner rather than later. It was just too grand that it happened now though. Of all the times these people could have captured me. I was with Adam for a month and then I was running away from it all for years. But the one month I was the happiest, they decided to up their sources and try their damnest to get rid of me because they're fucking bastards. Everything would have fallen apart at the seams eventually I knew, but I just hoped for the best because I thought maybe…just maybe a monster like me could gain the satisfaction of love. I'm not saying Adam didn't give me love, he did…but I just wished I could have savored it before all of this happened…

I would have rather never met Adam and be captured then put to death then knowing what I had put him through. Being put to death before falling in love wouldn't have been nearly as bad. I was untamed before Adam. I was just some rampaging freak that got some kick from killing people, and knew the circumstances of my actions, but it didn't stop me at all. But then Adam fell into my life and it all came crashing down. My rampant actions, my bloodthirsty ways…It all was stopped abruptly because I fell hard for him. It was pathetic that I had fallen in love with such a fantastic male. I didn't want to kill him. There was no thirst left within me when Adam found me. He was just there, something I wanted to observe and learn about. He was everything that I had ever dreamed of…And I ruined it all with my lies.

Just…tyhmä. I was tyhmä …how could I have let us go so far in such little time? How could I have allowed Adam to do all that with me? With what I was? How could I…allow Adam to fall for me, and me to fall for him? It was unacceptable that I had not come to terms with the situation. I was too caught up in it all that everything else vanished my mind. I had sworn I would never get into this situation because of what could potentially become of it. I never thought someone would love me…I always expected me to fall for someone but not the other way around…There was no doubt in my mind that I would spend my entire life alone because honestly, how could someone love me for what I was? Some monster freak with tiger ears and tail? It was all just so bizaree, I never thought I would have to worry about love…but look at me now though…

I was in a horrid cell, too small with a rotting bed and a few other moldy necessities. It was cold and the icy cement floor was the only I looked at for the past two weeks. My eyes never wavered from it unless I was forced out of my cell (which wasn't often). Being here for two weeks was miserable and a complete wake-up call to how happy I was with Adam in his house. How had everything go downhill so fast? It just didn't make any sense in my mind anymore.

My hair was now a dirty blond and my eyes weren't the bright blue they use to be anymore…they were some depressing gray like my soul. My lips were chapped and dry and yearned to me tended by Adam's plump, freckled ones. Even though I knew that would never happen again. All the other prisoners mocked me for my ears and tail and bruises were scattered on my body from their beatings. If they found out I was gay, I wasn't sure if I would even survive from their relentless taunting's and physical harm. However, I didn't fight back. I couldn't. It was because of my violence that I ended up here in the first place…that and my lies. For Adam, I would never lay a harmful hand on another living creature ever again. In fact, it had sunk in for so long, that I didn't even feel the need to hurt anyone anymore. The only time I think I would ever go back to my old ways is if someone were to harm my Adam. Only then, otherwise there was no need. Adam meant more to me than anything else in the world and for him; I would do anything, even if that means enduring the pain of these fucking low lives. I would die for him, but apparently, I won't tell him the truth. I was messed up…I deserved this and I kept telling myself this over and over again…

Whimpering, I curled up tighter on my bed, my tail wrapped around me and my ears were flat against my head. I was dressed in some shitty orange jumpsuit, I don't really know because frankly I didn't care. Nothing really mattered anymore. They even took away my wing necklace. The one thing I wanted to keep, they took away from me. I fought and tried to take it, but they fucking took it because I couldn't have anything! It reminded me of Adam, but they don't care…Fuck them all. It doesn't really matter anyway… One more week until my death date…then I die and it's all over. No more Adam, no more anything. It'll be over. And to be honest, it didn't sound so bad at this point…What should I care if I can't even be with Adam?

"Yo, scum, you have a visitor," the guard grumbled, and my ears shot up and I sat up from my bed, looking up and seeing _him. _He looked as gorgeous as ever, but he didn't seem happy or in his normal state of genuine content. And it broke my heart. My baby was so sad, and seeing him this depressed made me go a couple more levels down in misery. But what made my heart shatter into a million pieces were the three evident scars that graced his left cheek. They looked red and raw. I hurt my baby…It was my fault…Would they ever fade or would it be an everlasting sign of our break? Of my lies and past? Will he ever forgive me or am I just trying for false hope?

"A…Adumb," I stuttered out, my Finnish accent thicker than before since I hadn't been speaking at all since I arrived here. I didn't have to speak and I didn't feel the need to speak. It was just a forced thing now. I jumped from my bed, stumbling over to him and stopping when I saw him flinch lightly. I was in the middle of my cell where I stopped, tilting my head to the side and looking at him intently. I wasn't sure if it was my appearance that was making him grimace away, or if it was the fact he just didn't want to see me…Why had he come if he was scared? Of course I wanted to see my Adam before I died, but it was just making things harder. He needed to…I dunno, but it was hard for me to see him like this. It made me shatter a little more inside…"Olen pahoillani…"

"Is everything you told me a lie…?" he finally asked after moments of silence. My ears perked up at this, and then slowly lowered in shame. How could he think that? I lied, but I didn't…He… "You knew how important honesty was to me, Sauli. How there should have been no secrets between us…And…Then _this _happens…" he spat and I whined, shaking my head. Everything he was saying was the truth. He did tell me everything about himself, and I should have told him! I attempted to a couple of times, but I never succeeded because I got scared. I didn't want to lose him, but because of my lies, I ended up losing him anyway…

"N-No…Adumb, just…I…I think if…you know about me, you no love…Because I am a monster…And…," I tried to stutter out an accurate response, but I don't think that was good enough for him. He wanted to know it all. Not just some little excuse I couldn't come up with.

"Sauli! You should have just told me! I could have helped you through it all! But instead you kept it as a secret and _this _happened! Did you….did you ever really love me either or was that just a lie too?" he whispered and I shook my head, slowly walking towards him. He was about a foot away from my cell bars. I wanted to hug and kiss him. Just embrace him and feel his skin against mine. Hear his heartbeat and have his lips pressed gently against mine as it used to be. I never wanted anything more than that…and I destroyed it all.

"No…Adumb, I do love you. You make me happy…I…I want to be with you, but I…It…I want to protect you, so I did not tell you, because I want you to love me too…" I stammered, reaching the cell bars and whimpering looking at him with sorry eyes. He looked doubtful and I shook my head, licking my lips and looking at him. He needed to believe me. There was nothing more truthful then what I was telling him right now. I was coming clean and I would never lie to him again because I never wanted this to happen again. "Rakastan, Adumb…" I murmured.

He bit his bottom lip, glancing up at me and shaking his head. "Sauli…I don't think I can love someone who lied throughout our entire relationship…It just doesn't work that way, baby…" he mumbled and I gasped, shaking my head. No, he had to believe me! Did he stop loving me? Is it all over now? Is there no chance for us to go back to how we were? He couldn't have stopped loving me…

"N-No, please Adumb…A-Adam…Love, I love you…," I gasped, not wanting him to leave. I reached my hand out through the bar cells, curling my fingers, trying to grab him and he glanced at my hand, raising his arm and intertwining our fingers together. I smiled a little for the first time in this fucking place. His skin was clean, warm, and soft, just like I remembered. It had only been a little more than a couple weeks, but staying this far away from your lover and for this long, it was depriving. I was touching Adam. Like in my dreams, he was here. My Adam was here… "Rakastan…" I said softly. Adam looked at our fingers then at me and I saw tears rise into his eyes. The tears made me frown and shake my head. I wanted to comfort him, but no,…My baby can't cry. No, no…

"I…I can't…There's…" Suddenly, he let go of my hand and shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said, turning his heel and swiftly walking away from me. I gasped, watching him go and feeling my heart split in half, then in thirds and continuing until there was nothing left. I was going to die in seven days, and the last thing the love of my life said to me was "I'm sorry" because he can't love me anymore… He couldn't leave me like this. It was…

The tears started streaming down my face and I did not care that I was going to die. I slowly slid down the bars, sitting on the floor and burying my face into my hands, shaking and crying. I tried to quiet down my sobs, but it was hard. Nothing else mattered other than the fact that my lover…_former _lover wanted nothing to do with me because I lied to him.

Nothing mattered…


	20. Bring Me To Life

**Adam's POV**

I walked out of what looked like an abandoned old warehouse, but really was a jail that held my baby. And I can't say that I don't still love him. That would be the biggest lie I would have ever told in my life. I was just mentally AND physically scarred… I don't think I could ever TELL him I love him still because the thought of loving someone like him just scares me…

_But you did love him once, Adam. And you still do. You know you do. Stop denying it._ Shut up stupid brain! I hate when you talk to me!_ Maybe I'll stop talking to you, when you stop denying that you still love- _A murderer. A liar. Someone who never really loved me back. Someone who used me for a hiding place, for free food and… ugh. Used me for their own sexual pleasure.

As I got into my car, more tears streamed down my face. I could tell my makeup was running. This little man has caused me more pain in a few weeks then I have ever felt in my life! How could he do this to me? Oh, yea, Adam, don't be stupid… he never really loved you…

But he said it. He said he loved me. It was all lies. The story he told me about his past was a lie. Well, except for the part about how he was experimented on, but still. He lied about mostly everything he is. I don't even know him anymore. I never really knew him. I knew the fake man he made up to fake me out with for the time being. He was probably just going to leave one day anyways and move onto his next victim. That way the police wouldn't find him.

Wow. Come to think of it, Sauli should work for people who write the criminal shows. He comes up with great background stories almost anyone will believe… anyone stupid enough like me…

I wiped under my eyes quickly with my thumb, looking in the mirror at my face. I don't even care right now. I was a mess. But honestly, no one can really say I'm overreacting and no one can really blame me. I just had the love of my life lie to me straight to my face about who he really is. Has that ever happened to you? I didn't think so. Fuck my life.

Before I knew it, I was home, pulling into my driveway. I turned off the car, and just sat there for a minute. I had to think about something. What if Sauli really did love me and it wasn't a lie? What if he really did think I wouldn't love him back because he was some monster in the past? What if I really did change him and make him feel no need to kill people? What if - No, Adam. That's not what happened. He doesn't love you, he can't, he just…

UGH. Fuck my life. Again.

I can't think right now. It's too hard to think about anything. I got out of the car, closing the door and locking it up. I couldn't leave my car unlocked in L.A. Someone is always trying to steal your shit. Well stay away! It's my shit!

I walked slowly, just looking at the ground. Nothing really amused me anymore. I had been like a dead rock for so long now. Sauli was what kept me happy. I wouldn't let anyone over the house; I didn't want to talk to anyone. It would just make things worse. Cam calls me a lot, just to check in, but the conversation only lasts about two minutes because I'm too empty to think of anything else to say but "yes", "okay", and "no".

By the time I got inside, it was about 10:00 P.M. so I decided to get ready for bed. I did my usual routine. I stripped of my clothes except for my boxers. I washed my face and took my makeup off before brushing my teeth and running my fingers through my hair. I would have to shower in the morning. I was too tired to shower right now. It had been a long day.

When I got to my bed, I pulled my boxers off and slipped into bed. I preferred sleeping naked. It was more comfortable. And besides, no one lives with me, so it's not a big deal. Well, at least no one lives with me anymore…

I couldn't close my eyes. Too much was on my mind to sleep. This is basically how it was every night. I haven't slept well in weeks. How could one person do this to you? They can scar you for life.

Thinking of Sauli only made me cry again. It only made me want to throw things because of my anger of how he lied and die because I knew I couldn't live without him.

Wait.

He is on death penalty… Oh no… I'm never going to see him again… I might as well die if he dies… No, Adam, don't think like that. Positive thinking. You are just going to have to move on. You moved on from Drake, you can move on from Sauli. But I loved Sauli more…

All of a sudden there was a knock on my door. My head turned to the side and I stood slowly, throwing on a pair of boxers, stumbling out of my room and to the door. I flicked on a light so I could see and I cracked open the door before opening it wide.

My eyes widened.


	21. Back Once Again

**Sauli's POV**

After seeing Adam and seeing him so sad, I knew that I couldn't just sit here and do _nothing. _For the past fourteen days, I had done nothing productive; instead, I sat on this miserable bed, loathing every minute I spent in this fucking place. No motivation whatsoever coursed through my body since I knew it was all going to go down a spiraling storm of depression. The only thing that ever crossed my mind was Adam:I wanted to be with him more than I wanted anything else in the world. I wanted to touch him, feel his lips against mine, and his soft, feathery voice in my ears. I knew that just moping around and not doing anything at all would just make me go insane before my execution date even came into play. I just needed to get out of here and be with Adam. Fuck the world, I just wanted Adam. I wanted to get out. I wouldn't be caught either.

I waited until it was night. About nine o' clock. I waited in my bed, becoming one with the darkness and not making a single noise after Adam left. I hadn't moved in over six hours and I stiff, but, considering I was part cat, I could easily stretch my muscles out afterwards. My stillness was essential in this plan. My silence would serve its purpose when one of the security guards thought I escaped. And that's exactly what happened…

"Yo, is anyone in this cell?" one of them asked to the other, scrutinizing in through the bar, surveying it for any life. I could see through the dark and saw the motion of the other guard peer in over the other male.

"Yea, some Sauli guy. Isn't he in there?" the other asked, getting up and peering in with the other. They both looked a bit panicked, but composed. "Shit, where did he go?" he asked in a frantic tone, quickly pulling out his keys and undoing my lock, letting the door wide open. _Click._ As soon as it was open all the way, I growled, pouncing up from my bed and tackling the front guard to the ground. I pushed down on his shoulders, pressing them into the ground as I remained in crouching position, my feet digging into his stomach.

My first instinct was to rip his throat out. To just kill him right then and there because I was so use to taking other peoples' lives, it was just natural. Without a second thought I would tear this man limb from limb so I could get out of here unharmed and swiftly. That simple. However… I couldn't. I was resisting and this natural overwhelming feeling was begin suppressed by the rational voice telling me this was wrong. I have to tame this instinct for Adam…I couldn't harm another human being unless I was being defensive; even then I won't kill anyone…Just knock them around a little. No killing, just beating around so I can get out.

Unfortunately, I was so locked up in my thoughts that I didn't pay attention to the security guard behind me and he had taken out his rod and hit me upside the head. A searing pain shot from my head down to the very end of my toes. I groaned, the force skidding me to the other wall. Baring my teeth and jumping up, I tackled him to the ground and quickly grabbing his taser, shoving it in his neck and he squirmed until he passed out from the excessive shock of it. I panted, shaking a little from the electrical shock I endured. I gripped tighter onto the metal device and bit my bottom lip. This doesn't kill people it merely knocked them out. This was good.

Whimpering, I turned around and saw that the other man had pulled a gun. My eyes widened and I hissed, running at him and jumping up before he could shoot, shoving him to the floor and biting his wrist that held the gun. He yelped, dropping it and I tasered him in the neck, repeating the process I had just finished with the other man. When he passed out, I panted shaking my head and glancing around, taking their keys and running out the door, sneaking past all the other security guards with ease (this was a high ranked prison, but my sleek skills are no match for them). It wasn't that difficult because it was nighttime and I just needed to stay within the shadows.

I moaned quietly gripping the side of my head where I was hit with that stupid bar. I looked at my palm and saw blood and I frowned. I never bled before from one of my enemies…I always killed them before—

No, you can't think like that anymore Sauli. You're changed...changed for Adam. Now you just have to hope he takes you back. You had done all this just to get him back, and if he doesn't accept me, I'm not exactly sure what I'll do. Will I just turn myself back into the prison and let them make do with me? That's probably what I'll do. Now that I got a taste of love and Adam, I don't think I can ever go back to living without either of them. I can only love Adam, so without him, I'm nothing.

With a heavy frown, I ran as fast as I could away from the prison, letting my instincts guide me back to Adam's house. Cats generally can find their house from miles away if they have the motivation to. And I defiantly have the motivation to. Even when it began raining and I cursed under my breath from the situation. The good part was that I didn't hear any sirens from the prison, but then again, I was probably miles away from his by now somewhere on the outskirts of civilization. However, I began to recognize the woods and I smiled, running even faster until I saw Adam's house. There it was. Seeing it made my hands clammy and my heart pick up the pace from the nerves. I gasped, running up to the door, gripping the handle, about to walk in, until I thought about it.

How will he react when he sees me? What if he calls the police and they just kill me right now? What if he doesn't want to see me and…

I shook my head. It doesn't matter; I just want to see him. I care about his feelings too, but for right now, even for a second, I want to see Adam and see if we can fix what I broke. I just want my baby back in my arms and I want us to be happy forever. I know it probably won't happen, but it's worth a goddamn shot.

I slowly raised my hand and knocked on the door, waiting anxiously. I didn't think he was asleep because I observed that it was still fairly early due to the lack of light. So he should be up and about unless he went to bed early. But I'm not leaving until I see Adam. My heart just about stopped when I heard noises from inside the house and I shook lightly from the rain drenching my clothing. I bit my lip when I heard locks clicking and the door cracked open until it was completely open. Adam stood there in nothing but his underwear, but I didn't care. It was the last thing I noticed.

"A-Adumb...Err, Adam…I-I'm sorry, but I want to see you again…" I mumbled and his eyes widened even more as he looked unsure whether or not to let me in. Oh god, I hope he doesn't slam the door in my face because I honestly don't know how I'll be able to take that.

"How the hell did you escape—did you…Did you _kill _people to get yourself out?" he asked, looking petrified and I shook my head quickly.

"N-No, I don't need to. I don't want to do that anymore, because I want you to love me! I no tell you these things because you're not love me if you know I am monster. So I make it all up! Adam, I love you like I never loved anyone in my entire life! I never once doubted this feeling because it was so strong. Adam, you're everything to me. Because of you, you tamed the desire to…to murderer and I never thought about it. Even when I escaped, I wanted to, but I resisted because I thought of you. I…I'm sorry you don't love me anymore though…" I panted, looking at him, standing in the rain outside his house. I know I looked utterly pathetic with blood drizzling down my head and water dripping from my hair and splashing on the ground.

His mouth was open in shock and I frowned looking down. This was honestly my last chance. "I just…you're everything that I want and you make me feel good because no one else love me….And I know you did love me and that was enough for everything. I know you no love me anymore because I am a monster. Just….before I die, I want you to know that I never doubted that I love you more than anything in the entire world. I'm sorry you hate me now…" I whispered, looking up at him and smiling a little. "I do love you," I said, sighing and looking back down. Well there. I just spilt my heart out to the man I love and it was up to him whether or not he would take me back. If he didn't, I would just waltz right back into that prison and allow them to kill me. That would be my last option—

I felt two strong arms wrap around me and pull me into his house and I looked up to see Adam smiling, his blue eyes watery with tears. His freckled lips were pulled back into a loving and tender smile.

"Baby, I could never hate you," he mumbled, cupping my face and rubbing his thumb in circles on my cheek while his other hand wiped the blood from my temple and he leaned down, kissing it lightly. "I love you more than I ever loved anyone. Your past is your past…It's not good, but you said you changed and that's all that matters. You're you, and I love everything about it," he said, leaning back down and pressing his lips into mine. I moaned, shutting my eyes and wrapping my arms around his neck. It had been far too long since I kissed him. I missed everything about it. It sent tingles down my spine in a vibrating shock of desire that coiled in the pit of my stomach.

His mouth opened and his tongue darted into my mouth and we fought as our mouths meshed. And even with this simple kiss, I felt something form in my pants and I knew Adam was excited because his semi-hard erection was pressing into my leg. We pulled away from each other and looked at one another. Our chests were moving quickly as our pants became evident.

"God Damnitt, I missed you so much," he said, pushing me up against a wall and kissing my cheek and down my neck. I moaned, gripping onto his hair and tugging on it. His hands lay flat on the wall as he began to grind our hips together and I moaned like a bitch, biting my bottom lip and mumbling some nonsense in Finnish.

"Ahh—ngh, I missed you too Adam…So much…" I mused, shutting my eyes again and jumping up, wrapping my legs around his waist as his tightened his grip around my hips for support. His tongue grazed across my collarbone and I bit my bottom lip, my tail wrapping tightly around his leg. Being this close to Adam was something I had yearned for over two weeks and finally receiving his touch and kisses was overwhelming. Everything was so sensitive. However, I needed Adam. I needed him right now. We could cuddle and foreplay afterwards, but right now, I just needed _that bond_.

"A-Adam, baby…I need you. Please baby, now," I whined, clawing at his chest (since conveniently enough he was just in boxers). Adam growled, ripping my clothes off and biting my neck. I shivered; both from being wet from the rain and Adam being so dominate. We have only had sex once before, but I knew that he liked top more so than bottom and I didn't mind. Adam could do everything and anything to me.

"B-Baby, can you wait here for a minute while I grab the lube?" he asked and I shook my head, whimpering.

"No, just _now_. Baby, now!" I begged, looking at him and I saw hesitation in his eyes before I tightened my legs around his waist and he pulled down his boxers along with mine and he pressed me hard against the wall. His hands slid down and grabbed my ass and I whined, nuzzling into his neck. I could hear his heartbeat slamming against his chest and it made me smile. I hadn't heard it in so long… He groaned and I felt the head of his dick press into me. I bit my bottom lip, digging my fingers into his shoulder and moaning into his neck. It was painful, but the fact that we were doing this after being separated so long masked the pain. It was completely bliss…

"Are you okay?" he asked and I nodded, leaning back, looking up, and him with an impish smile. He smiled back, pecking me lightly. I felt him slide even further into me until he couldn't go any further. "I'm in baby, are you okay?" he asked and I nodded, resting my head on his broad shoulder. Everything was just as it was before all this shit happened and I looked up, kissing Adam hard on the lips, whining as he began to make a small rocking motion and I moaned, licking at his bottom lip and gasped when I felt his fingers wrap around my erection. The burning sensation grew stronger as his thrusts became harsher.

"_Ah_, Adaamm…" I whined, burying my face back into his neck as his rocking motion began to come into rhythm with his pumping. "Rakastan sinua," I mumbled, my head feeling light from pleasure and the fire burning in my stomach. I wasn't doing anything at all. It was just the feeling of Adam being inside me and touching me all over that made the desire wash over me. "…joten hyvä."

I heard Adam grunt and he hung his head against my shoulder as he pressed me further into the wall and his rocking became rougher and I whined, biting into his shoulder. "Nngh, Saauullliii," he drawled out until I gripped hard onto his shoulders, biting my bottom lip and felt myself release hard and I gasped, leaning onto him and it wasn't too soon after that Adam moaned and repeated the process. I felt him rush inside me and I whimpered lightly, shutting my eyes.

We just stood there for a little while until Adam pulled out gently and I unhooked my legs from his waist. I hissed a little from the soreness and Adam smiled, hugging my waist and holding me up, kissing me hard. "God, I missed you so much. There's nothing in the world that will ever make me stop loving you," he said, pressing his sweaty forehead against mine and I smiled, kissing him softly.

"Minä rakastan sinua ikuisesti ..."


	22. Moving

**Adam's POV**

I yawned, sitting up in bed and looking to my side. Sauli was still asleep, looking adorable as ever. I smiled, leaning down and kissing his cheek lightly. He stirred, but didn't wake up. Gosh, I was so happy he was back. I had missed him so much, and I was realizing that I just couldn't live without him. I mean, when he showed up at my door, of course I was worried. What if he had... Killed, someone to get out of jail? I had to admit that I was scared.

But when our lips met again for the first time, all my worries were dropped. All I could think about was how much I had missed this man and how truly I loved him and needed him in my life. I was nothing without him.

I glanced at the clock, seeing that it read 2:00 a.m. I sighed, laying back down and closing my eyes. It was too early. I wrapped my arms around Sauli's waist, nuzzling into his neck. But right before I was about to fall asleep, my eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly.

We couldn't stay here. This was like a danger zone! When the cops find out about Sauli breaking out, they will come straight here first! We had to get out of here! Suddenly, my heartbeat quickened and I hopped out of bed, pulling on the first pair of skinny jeans that I found. Then I threw on a black tank top, not even glancing at myself in the mirror. There was no time for games right now.

I immediately started grabbing all the things we would need. I grabbed our clothes, a few snacks for the road, and just all of the things that I DID NOT have in my other house. Yes, I owned two houses. I'm famous, what do you expect?

About an hour later, I had everything packed up in the car. All of Sauli's stuff and all of my stuff. I left all the big furniture because I had furniture in my second home. As I stood in the kitchen, I pulled out my phone. I scrolled though the numbers before hitting one and placing the phone to my ear. My foot tapped eagerly against the tile floor.

"Hello?" a tired voice answered. I was happy he decided to pick up. This was important. All though, I did sort of feel bad for calling him so late. He was probably so tired...

"Monte! I'm glad you picked up. Listen, sorry I'm calling you so late, but I have to tell you that I'm going to be out of town for a few weeks, okay?" I said into the phone. I heard a sigh.

"Okay, but where will you be, Adam?" he asked. Suddenly my heart pounded in my chest. Oh no, I didn't think about this. What was I going to tell him? I couldn't just tell him the truth, he wouldn't understand. My head started thinking fast and I replied with the stupidest possible answer in the world.

"Just visiting my parents for a little while. I miss them," I said, and I heard Monte yawn. I was afraid he was going to know I was lying, but I guess he was too tired to realize anything at the moment.

"Okay, stay safe," he said. Then I heard the line disconnect. I turned my phone off before slipping it back into my pocket and walking towards the bedroom. I entered and saw Sauli, still sleeping quietly. I smiled and walked over to him.

Right before I was about to pick him up, I saw a piece of notebook paper in his hand. I picked it up, unfolding it and reading the words that were scribbled onto the paper.

_Dear Adumb,_

_I know that I is hard to handle, and that I am pain to be with all the time, but I want to thank you for loving me. I love you so much, and you the most amazing person I ever meet. _

_Rakastan~_

As I finished reading the letter, tears started filling my eyes. That was the most beautiful thing I had ever read in my life, and when I glanced down at the bottom of the paper, there were two stick figures holding hands. One was tall and one was short. The tall one had enormous hair and the short one had tiger ears and a tail. They were holding hands and a heart was drawn around their hands. I wiped away the tears as I laughed lightly. I folded the note back up and put it in my pocket with my phone.

I leaned over and kissed Sauli's lips lightly. Then I placed my arms under him and lifted him up bridal style. His head fell onto my chest and, like some kind of miracle, he didn't wake up. Damn, he's one heavy sleeper. But, just in case, I checked his heartbeat to see if he was still alive. I smiled, feeling his even heartbeat in his chest.

I walked to the car and placed Sauli in the passenger seat, putting his seat belt on for him and walking around to the driver's side. I got in the car and didn't think before heading off. Well, I sure would miss this house, that's for sure. Sauli and I had so many memories that I didn't want to leave behind. But there was also that one memory that I wouldn't mind erasing from my head.

I winced, remembering the night Sauli was taken away. I remembered it perfectly, even though it all went by so fast. I remember standing there in shock, not knowing what to do. I didn't want to think about this, not at all. I turned on the radio and heard "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne come on. I sighed. I guess I couldn't escape the memories of the past tonight.

I heard shuffling next to me and I looked to my side. Sauli sat up and yawned, looking at me. "Hi, Adumb..." he said. He turned and looked out the window and then back at me. "What's going on?" I could hear a hint of panic in his voice.

"I decided we needed to get out of L.A. before the cops came to get you. I packed everything up and we are going to my house in San Diego. We will live there for a while," I said. Sauli looked at me and then back out the window. He closed his eyes and looked like he was about to go to sleep again. I reached my hand over and started petting Sauli's head. He purred and his ears fell flat against his head. I smiled and drove.

It was a few hours later when we got to the house. I pulled up in the driveway and Sauli immediately sat up and hopped out of the car. He pranced over to the door and I got out of the car, following him. I guess we could unpack in the morning then. I was too tired to do anything anyways.

Inside, Sauli started searching. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to a room in the back of the house. It was dark, so you couldn't really see anything, but you could see a bed. So Sauli ran over to it and collapsed, falling asleep. I laughed, walking over to the bed and falling down next to him. I pulled him into my arms and nuzzled into his neck.

"I love you, Sauli. Goodnight."


	23. I'll Be Safe

**Sauli's POV**

"_Rakastan sinua, Adam," I mumbled, clawing at Adam's shirt and purring loudly. He chuckled, pulling me into his chest and kissing right between my ears. I shut my eyes, just relishing this moment. All I ever wanted was to just be in Adams' arms, as happy can be. With him content to actually be with me and all our problems just tossed away in the trash. My past wasn't even an issue. I knew that this would never be the case but wasn't it worth just dreaming about it? Where everything was perfect for us and nothing could ever go wrong? _

"_Rakastan sinua, Sauli. So much, baby," he whispered, kissing my cheek down to my nose and right towards my lips. I giggled, kissing back, darting my tongue out and playing with his in some magical dance. He grinned, pushing harder into the kiss and I moaned lightly, pulling away, and nuzzling into the crook of his neck, wrapping my tail around his leg in a possessive sort of way. I never wanted anyone in the world to hold onto Adam the way I was holding him right now. I would like to think of him as mine and only mine. Like there was nothing in the universe to tear us apart because we belonged to each other. "You're everything that I want," he murmured and I nodded, gripping onto him. _

"_You are everything I want too," I said, smiling glibly to myself and looked up. I picked out all his features with my eyes, soaking it all in and creating a permanent picture in my mind, just in case he ever left, I would always have some sort of connection with him. "I know you probably were never expecting to be with some Finnish monster though…" I mumbled, furrowing my eyebrows and gazing back up at Adam. "But I'm glad you made an exception," I said and he grinned, rolling us over so he was straddling my waist with a devilish smirk. I blinked, tilting my head to the side and purring up at him._

"_As much as I don't think you're a monster, I'm still glad you're mine," he informed, leaning down and licking my cheek. I laughed, tugging on his shirt and leaning up on my elbows, humming loudly and winking at him. My ear twitched in the light breeze and I licked my lips._

"_Adumb is dirty," I said and he laughed, falling down beside me with a heavy smile, shrugging._

"_I'm only dirty with you baby," he exclaimed, hugging me close to his chest…_

I woke up, turning to the side and nibbling at my pillow, feeling the drool fall from my lips. I whimpered, slowly opening my eyes and yawning, licking my fangs and clawing at the sheets, hugging them into me. I was so tired and I didn't want to get up because I was too damn comfortable. Yesterday was…yesterday was fucking difficult. First, I met Adam at the prison and he said he didn't think he could love me. Then I escape said prison and find myself back at Adam's house where we made love again for the first time in forever…then Adam moves us to some remote city I have no idea about. It was probably one of the longest days of my life. In fact, I wasn't even sure if it was just a day. It might have been two days, but I don't remember and it doesn't matter. I honestly don't care. Adam was mine again and that's all that matters. He said he was mine again and we're boyfriends once more. As long as we're together, I can be as happy as ever.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes and looking down, seeing that I had Adam's QUEEN shirt on and I giggled lightly, scratching behind my ear and glancing around, observing the room. It wasn't much different from the room Adam had before. This one was very roomy like before and just as elegant. However, I would never complain, as long as I was with Adam. I wasn't really sure where Adam was, but I wasn't going to start worrying about it because I can't start thinking the worst thing possible like he ran out on me. He probably just got up early or something.

I learned down, rubbing my cheek against the pillow and purring lightly when I smelt Adam's scent. Bliss. I hadn't been able to have his scent near me in what seemed like an eternity. But now everything was slowly molding back to normal and I thank God for that. Everything was slowly falling back into place and perhaps we could pretend like none of this happened.

With a smile, I went to rub my eyes when I noticed something peculiar on my finger. It was a ring with a silver band and a medium sized diamond in the middle. I titled my head to the side, licking at it and had no clue where it came from. However, my curiosity grew and I needed to know! Did it just randomly appear on my finger? Had I stolen it or something? What the hell happened and where had it come from?

After quickly getting up, I trotted down stairs and saw Adam unpacking some stuff and decorating and "Lambertizing" the house, as he likes to call it. I thought it was cute. He was fully dressed in a pair of gray sweatpants and a green tank top. His hair was messy and he was lifting boxes and unpacking things. My boyfriend looked just as amazing as ever and I couldn't be happier.

When he saw me, a smile spread on his face and I tackled him, jumping into his arms and nuzzling at his neck. I licked at his collarbone, purring and snuggling in further into him.

"Baby…" he mumbled into my hair, kissing my cheek and I purred, hugging him.

"Adam. I woke up and this ring was on my finger. Is it yours?" I asked, showing him it and he blushed lightly, shaking his head with a small smile pulling at his freckled lips. I titled my head, curious and licking at my lips. Where had it come from then?

"No, it's yours. If you want it of course," he said and I giggled, pecking him on the lips.

"Of course I want the ring, silly!" I said and Adam's smile faded a little and he sighed, hugging me onto his lap and leaning his chin on my shoulder. I blinked, gazing at the side at him.

"Sauli…it's not like…a present…," he mumbled and I gasped, feeling embarrassed. Oh, I was so stupid! I should have known! I shouldn't be this selfish and just assume Adam's gonna give everything to me! I need to get with the program and realize stuff can't be handed to me on a silver platter!

"Oh, so I have to pay you for it? I'm sorry, Adam! I should have known—" he laughed out loud, giggling and kissing my ear, biting down on it and tugging. I moaned lightly shutting my eyes and laying my head on his chest with a grin. His tongue darted out from his mouth and he ran it up the length of my ear towards the tip where his lips close and he bit down, pulling lightly. I moaned a little louder, grabbing onto his hand and holding it, lacing out fingers together. My eyes shut and my tail wrapped tightly around his leg. His lips slowly descended my ear to my head then suddenly disappeared. I whined, looking up at him with a frown.

"Silly, you don't have to pay for it…It means something…Remember all those sappy love movies we watched? The one where the man would get down on one knee and give the girl a ring?" he asked and I blushed, nodding. I remember watching those with Adam before all this stuff happened. I'm not entirely sure of the titles. I didn't quite understand all that was happening in the movie because they were talking in such quick English but my favorite parts were always when the boy would ask the girl for her hand in marriage. It just made me happy for some reason.

"Yes, I remember! We would play around and pretend to ask each other for marriage!" I said, smiling at him and Adam blushed even more, sighing and looking back up at me.

"Well…" he said, lifting me up from his lap so I was standing and he was on the ground, kneeling. My eyes widened and I squeaked; I wasn't sure what was happening, but I was starting to get a hunch. He grabbed my hand that had the ring on it and laced our fingers. "Sauli Eerik Koskinen. I know we've had a wild ride, and just yesterday, I was…I was doubting your love for me and everything was just really shitty…But now, I know that you're the man I want to be with. Your past is the past and I'm willing to accept it because I believe in the present. And the universe brought us together in some twisted way and I strongly believe we were meant for one another…so…will you marry me and become…" he gulped, smiling even wider, "Sauli Eerik Lambert?"

My eyes were wide and my breathing hitched. Did he really just say what I thought he said? Like legit? Holy fuck. Okay, I have to remember how to breathe. It's not like the love of my life just asked for my hand in marriage and we could potentially become fiancées, then husbands. Oh my god, husbands. Adam could be my husband and I could be his Sauli Lambert. I just need to open my mouth and say something. Instead, I got over excited and it all came out in a blur…

I grinned, tackling Adam to the ground, wrapping my arms around his neck and nuzzling under his jaw. "Of course, Adam! I want to marry you for so long now! I want to spend rest of my life with you," I mumbled, burying my head into his chest with a smile. His arms wrapped around me and I purred, curling up into a ball in his arms. I titled my head up licking his cheek with a beaming smile. I was just so overwhelmed with happiness; I didn't know how to express it.

"Really, you want to be mine forever?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course! I mean…I know we had many differences and I'm not the most perfect person in the world, but I want you to know that I never lie to you Adam, never ever," I mumbled, smiling sheepishly up at him. He scratched behind my ear and picked up my hand with the ring on it. His tongue exited his mouth and he licked my fingers with a wink. I shivered, tackling him back onto the ground and straddling his waist. "We're going to live here now?" I asked and he nodded, shrugging.

"It's not as big as my old place, but it'll have to do. I mean…we're gonna have to keep it a secret…about you…I'm not sure how it'll work, but we'll make it work!" he said and I leaned down, pressing my head onto his chest and closing my eyes, listening to his heartbeat. It was beating just as fast as mine was if not faster. I guess we both knew how big of a deal this was. I never thought it would actually happen because I was just on death sentence a couple days ago now I'm engaged to the one and only person I want to spend the rest of my life with. Life works in such mysterious ways but as long as I'm with Adam, I think we'll be able to get through all the rough patches together.

"We'll be together forever?" I asked and I felt Adam's arms wrap around me.

"Forever and ever."


	24. Forever Together

This is the last chapter :) Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. *hearts*

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's POV<strong>

I opened the door to the passenger seat of the car, throwing the four bags full of clothes in. I decided Sauli needed some new clothes, just in case anyone was looking for him and that had pictures of him in his clothes or whatever. Well, that's not a great explanation, but whatever. Better safe than sorry.

I had asked Sauli if he wanted to come with me to the store to shop, but then thought twice and, once again, realized he couldn't go out in public and we needed to stay safe. It really was sad that Sauli couldn't come anywhere with me. It made me extremely upset. Especially because I am famous and I always have to go places. Now Sauli can't come with me. I think it made him upset, too. When I told him he couldn't come shopping; he pouted. And I hated seeing him sad. It made me want to just cry.

But now I was on my way home, and I could go see my baby. I was planning on just having a nice night of cuddling and talking and cute little kisses. But Sauli is unpredictable, so he will probably have something else in mind.

I looked at the box sitting in the back seat as I hopped into the driver's seat. The red wrapping paper wasn't ripped anywhere, and the bow was still looking perfect. I smiled. I hoped Sauli will like this present.

As I drove home, I sighed. This was really going to be hard, having to keep Sauli a secret all the time. I'm not saying I'm not willing to do this, because I love him, but how is this all going to work? How will we get married? It just seemed like I won't be able to do it. Like something will eventually slip out of my mouth and I will cause him to go back to jail and probably go on death sentence again. I sighed, stepping on the gas a little harder as the traffic moved.

When I finally made it home, I grabbed all the bags in one hand, the box in the other and headed into the house. When I entered the living room, I dropped the bags and immediately ran to the coat closet, shoving the box in there and closing the door. This way, it could be a surprise.

I heard some grunts coming from the kitchen and I picked up the bags, carrying them with me as I entered.

When I walked through the archway of the kitchen, my eyes widened and I gasped. White flour was spread all over the counter and the floor, the eggs were out, most of them cracked and hanging off the counter, and Sauli sat on the floor, covered in the white substance they used to make so many desserts.

I laughed when I saw him, and he looked up. His face was completely white and he had a huge pout on, just like when I left him. He didn't laugh when I did, or look happy that I was home. "What happened in here?" I asked, placing the bags out of reach of the flour and gesturing to the mess.

"I can't do anything right!" Sauli shouted, looking down and spreading his legs apart, throwing his hands down in the flour and making hand prints. "I was trying to make you cookies, but I messed up and… Sauli made a big mess…" he said, looking up at me with sorrowful eyes. He looked so adorable all messy like this.

I laughed, walking over to him and squatting down so I was face to face with him, but I wasn't sitting on the messy floors. "It was very thoughtful for you to do this, baby. And its okay you couldn't do it, I can teach you," I said, smiling a bit.

"No," he said, frowning. "I just can't do anything. Sauli is bad at doing anything." I frowned. That wasn't true at all.

"You're perfect at loving me," I said. He smiled a little, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling my face down into a kiss. My lips wrapped around his and he moaned, splitting my lips apart with his tongue. I turned my head to the side, kissing him hard before pulling apart, our lips making a loud "pop" noise. Good thing no one else lived with us.

"Comon'," I said, standing up and pulling Sauli with me. "Let's look at your new clothes." I smiled at him, pulling him a little. He stopped and I turned, looking at him with confused eyes. He shook his head, pulling his hand from mine.

"Let's play hide and seek," he said, putting on his cute face. But usually every face of his was cute to me, so he was basically just changing his expression.

"Hide and seek?" I asked. "Fine, but I get to hide first since you got to pick the game," I said, having the perfect plan in mind. It would make Sauli happy and when Sauli is happy, I'm happy.

Sauli nodded, saying he was going to count to ten. He covered his eyes and as he started counting, I bolted into the living room, getting in the closet and hiding behind all the coats hanging in there. I giggled, hearing Sauli get to ten. The first place he looked was upstairs (I know because I heard him walk up the stairs), and the second place he looked was the living room, where I was.

"I'm going to find you, Adumb!" He shouted, giggling a little. I smiled as I heard his slow footsteps make their way to the closet door. His hand wrapped around the knob and he pulled the door opened, yelling when he found me. I smiled and he tackled me, not even noticing the box. I pried him off of me and he looked confused when I handed him the box.

"I got you a present," I said, smiling.

He immediately started ripping the paper off, then pulling the cardboard box apart. He gasped when he pulled out the gigantic bear, hugging it in his arms. He looked at the heart it was holding that said "Adam and Sauli, Forever Together" on it. He sniffed the tummy of it, then flipped it to its back and found a zipper. He pulled it down, gasping at the cat nip and started eating it. I laughed and he pulled away, swallowing and smiling wide.

"Thank you, Adumb. I love it. I love you," he said, leaning back on me. I started playing with his hair.

"I love you too, Sauli. We will be forever together," I said.


End file.
